Stuck in the civil war
by Hmpop8769
Summary: I broke into a couple Centuries, and then went back a few to the civil war. 50 years from PJO, OHBS is born and then four more groups are born such as IOD, WIL, LTAO & BOTI in the next few centuries. These groups are all sent back to 1861 during the civil war when a nuclear explosion occurs on Half Blood hill in 2514 a 100 years after the last Demigod standing dies. Accepting HELP.
1. Such a thing can happen to a demigod UPD

**(A.N.) I am so excited to work on this project for my summer! Since I maybe only have two three weeks with my parents for the first part of my summer my updating will be slow, then after that I have the rest of the summer with my grandma and grandpa so I can update a bit faster! Only four days left till I'm out of school and I will be with my friend and you guys! So let's cut to the chase. Stuck in the Civil war is about my seventeen characters: Marie, Joey, Madi and Jake are from my first story Our Half-blood story, Destiny, Tenison, Annabelle, Adam and Jack are from my second story which I will not add to fan fiction, It's our Destiny, Kathryn, Tyler, Jace and Mary Beth are from my third and upcoming story, We're in love, Peyton and Anthony are from my fourth story that is being uploaded on Fanfiction and Then we have Emily and Nathan who are from my fifth story called Blind on the inside. All seventeen characters are whisked back into 1861 in the middle of the civil war where there is a place for men to fight and for women to provide. The women learn that they must find a winning position for them in war while the men fight for Confederate rights. All everyone really wants to do is find a way back home but there is no scientific explanation on how they return home, they have to find the key of war. Am I rambling or is this entertaining? Should I do more of this? Ramble on and on? Contact me if so! - Love Hmpop**

**12:00 a.m., October 10th, 2514: The Nuclear Explosion: Midnight: No one's point of view**

1: Such a thing can happen when a demigod

If you were awake in camp half blood, you would have to scream if you wanted it to feel normal because Camp half blood is never quiet.

The harpies should be flapping their wings, the monsters in the forests should be making noise as in roaring, cawing, scratching, and even tapping their toes if they were in a good mood.

But absolutely nothing made a sound, no crickets and no Pegasi noise.

Scared is what you should be after screaming because something is really wrong if it's like this.

Then wish you could fall back asleep because the silence drives you insane.

Then wish you were dead because when you do hear something it's not what you wanted or expected.

You hear the sickening sound of a boom! Like a bomb being set off.

When it's over, your cabin mates are on the floor and awake with ringing in their ears also.

As you carefully head outside in a pact you head for half-blood hill, where the explosion came from following Chiron.

Gasp when you reach the top because of the large dark crater in the middle of the hill's surface.

"This never has happened in all my years of living." Chiron said quietly staring down into the hole.

We would know when Chiron was having a flashback because his eyes would turn sad.

He would think of maybe Percy Jackson, Annabeth chase or one of the other many heroes of Olympus and Camp.  
Then you notice something in the bottom of the crater.

As your cabin leader tries to hold you back from plunging in after the object your friends start to notice it too and climb down with you to receive it from the ground.

Your hand brushes over its smooth and dirty surface.

With your shirt sleeve you brush off the dirt and gaze into the glass.

You're caught off guard when you see people moving inside the glass ball.

You see the famous Half-bloods that came before you marching off to the civil war all those centuries ago!

They are entranced, they don't speak and their eyes are glued to what's in front of them, Camp half blood.

The camp looks so strange as if it was rebuilt a few times before it was finally built up to what it is now here today in 2514.

The years melt away from camp and back into the 18th century it stops.

Soldiers in grey are leaving half-blood hill with brave looks but inside you know exactly what they are thinking.

'I may not come home, but that's ok, because inside I know that I am serving for the Union the good side, the free-er side.'

Women behind them you can see the pain they hold for their brave family members and they only wish there was some other way to save their lives.

You can't stand it anymore and you pull away from the glass.

You and your friends start digging up the rest of the glass ball.

Carefully you all pull it out and deliver it to Chiron who is waiting for you silently.

You're the one who hands it to him and your hands and legs shake.

Chiron looks inside and gasps.

He almost drops the glass in fear and you wonder what spooked him so bad to almost drop the glass.

"Everyone back to your cabins, now and you come with me." He says then points to you.

The other campers walk off murmuring and glancing back at you.

Chiron and you both walk back to the big house as Chiron carefully secures the glass he is holding.

"War is nothing you need to witness." He begins and for the night you both sit in the parlor talking over the people in the frightening glass ball.

**(A.N.) So how was it? More emotional and well thought out other than my other stories? I am so excited for the rest of it! You know that if anyone wants to join me with working on this contact me because I have the Mary-sue-flu and I want this story to come out pretty awesome! Gods I can't believe I had that one Chapter building up inside of me! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I want to say thanks to my class here in the United States, the kid Tyler that will be mentioned in this story is from my class and I think that he is an inspiration just like my best friend Madi or Annabelle or Mary Beth. I thank my teacher for being so great at teaching History to give me the idea of my characters being stuck in the civil war. So many thanks- Love Hmpop**


	2. The year 1861? UPDATED!

**(A.N.) So here's the second chapter and I believe that I have made a great first chapter! Hope I don't disappoint you with this one!-Love Hmpop**

**12:00 a.m., October 10th, 1861: The Civil war: Midnight: Marie's point of view**

**2: The year 1861?**

I started trying to sit up but then I heard Joey say "Marie! Don't sit up!"

"What?" I groaned.

Then my eyes open up to a boulder.

I look around to see Joey scrambling to get to me and we're in a crater surrounded by fifteen other people.

Two of them I can recognize as my brother Jake and my best friend Madi and the others well I saw a boy that didn't look ten yet, a few blonde girls, a few dark haired girls and another set of blonde haired guys and dark haired guys.

We all were thrown around in a crater deep in half blood hill.

It was around midnight I noticed and saw no stars, just clouds.

Joey started helping me around the boulder and we started shuffling our way to Madi and Jake.

I started throwing aside a larger rock and then shook Madi's arm saying repeatedly "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"I got her Marie go help the others" Jake said rubbing a thumb across a cut on Madi's forehead.

I stood and ran over to help the little boy I had seen.

He coughed and started sitting up.

When he opened his eyes to see me he almost screamed before I put my hand over his mouth.

"It's ok I'm a half blood too and I'm trying to help."

He nodded and I removed my hand and said "be quiet the rest of the camp must be asleep."

He nodded and started crawling over to a dark haired boy with a flannel shirt and jeans on.

"Tenison! Please wake up!" He said shaking him.

I started shaking a girl with brunette curls and camouflage tee shirt on.

"Adam? Is that you? Just five more minutes." She muttered then turned over.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Adam?" She said crawling over to a blonde haired guy that was curled up in a ball still sleeping.

I started making my way towards a dark haired guy and realized we all were about the same age except for the smaller one.

"Wake up, wake up." I whispered shaking his shoulder.

He opened his eyes slowly and yawned asking "Who are you?"

"Marie and something happened while it looks like we were all asleep when it happened."

"I've never seen you around camp though." He said.

"I haven't seen you around either." I said.

"Tyler? Are you ok?" I heard someone ask from behind us.

"Yea I'm fine don't worry Kathryn." He said standing up.

"Thanks for waking me." He told me.

I nodded and went after a girl who was desperately trying to wake up a blonde haired guy.

"Please wake up Nathan, please, please, please!" She whispered.

She choked back a sob and I patted her back saying "give him a few seconds he'll wake up."

She held onto a stick that was lying next to the guy and felt his pulse.

"Joey! Get over here!" I said loudly.

He ran over from the other side of the crater and asked "what's wrong?"

"Can you help here before she has a heart attack?" I said.

He looked down at the guy and nodded.

I watched as he started waking up the blonde guy.

As he opened his eyes the girl stuck on a pair of sunglasses before we could see the color.

He didn't say a word until the girl said "are you ok Nathan?"

"Who's there?" He asked a little dazed.

"Emily, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine could you help me stand though?" The girl, Emily, started helping him stand and Joey started too until the guy Nathan jumped and asked "Emily, who else is there?"

"Joey and Marie both half-bloods." I said.

"He's, He's blind that's why I was freaking out so badly." Emily said quietly.

"Okay can someone tell me why we all woke up in this crater?" Madi asked.

I looked a bit up the crater and saw a slightly burnt note. I trudged up and plucked it out of the ground.

I broke the red wax sealing and read.

Hello whichever the seventeen of you are reading this,

It is 1861 and only half an hour ago before you all woke up there was a nuclear explosive set on half-blood hill in 2514. Half-blood hill connects you seventeen in a way. Find the key of the civil war and you may return to your own centuries. But beware war doesn't end until four years three weeks and six days.

Sincerely...

That's where it stopped thanks to the burnt corner.

"We're stuck in 1861." I said.

They stopped murmuring and looked up at me.

I handed the letter down to them and each who could read, read it.

"Well we have to learn names before we get started on finding this key of the civil war." The guy named Adam said.


	3. Names,Godly parents and Jack is Hijacked

**(A.N.) So how was the last chapter? Good? Bad? I had limited time and I want to get one chapter per day in time. Here's Chapter three! Love's me some reviews!**

**12:30 a.m., October 10th, The Civil war: An hour past midnight: Peyton's point of view**

3:Names, Godly parents and Jack gets hi-jacked.

We all sat down in a circle and I sat down next to Anthony. I watched as everyone spoke up and said names. When the guy Jake mentioned he never saw any of us around camp except his three friends I realized it too. I only knew Anthony and I got lucky just to be here with him.

"So what cabins are everyone from?" I spoke up.

"I'm from Poseidon" Destiny said.

"Well you have a cousin because I'm from Zeus" Kathryn said.

"Well Jake and I are from Athena." Marie piped. Nathan grinned and said "me too."

"I'm from Hephaestus" Madi said slightly raising her hand. " Ah,I have a sister!" Jace smiled and Madi couldn't help but laugh.

"I am from Demeter...anyone else?" Emily asked uncertainly. "Jack and I are" Tenison said grinning and wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulder.

"My dad's Apollo" Joey confessed. "Kinda close, my mother's Hemera." Anthony said. "I wonder what that makes you and I as relative's" Joey said.

Marie hit his arm playfully and said "you goofball none of us are related unless we're half-siblings." I nodded in agreement and said to Anthony "don't get any ideas wise guy."

He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around me tightly. Thank goodness it was so dark unless the others would have saw me blushing. But apparently I saw Destiny flash a smile in our direction.

"I'm from Hermes good ole dad." Adam said. "What about Annabelle is she your sister or something?" Jace asked.

Annabelle started coughing repeatedly as Adam definitely blushed well enough for everyone to see. Destiny and Tenison were trying to sit upright while laughing their butts off.

Jack said"ew then why do you to kiss that much if your brother and sister."

Adam clapped his hand over Jacks mouth and said "Jack it's not nice when you blurt that out ok?" Jack nodded and the rest of us started to laugh at Jack's out burst.

"I'm actually from Aphrodite thank you very much for the awkwardness Jack." Annabelle said. Everyone quit laughing and stared at Annabelle.

"So what I'm a daughter of Aphrodite too and I think it's easy to believe that she is another daughter of Aphrodite. " Mary Beth said sticking her hands on her hips.

"I'm a son of Ares and it's hard for people to believe how nice and friendly I am." Tyler said.

"I actually met a god that was friends with Percy Jackson and his name was Frank, he was a pretty sweet panda bear himself." Destiny said smiling.

"Panda bear?" Jake asked. "Well he was just as sweet as can be and he did show off his Mars side when it came to helping his friends." Annabelle said.

"Mars?" Nathan asked. "He's the roman god of war, who was Frank's dad." Tenison said.

"Now Peyton who's your godly parent?" Kathryn asked. "Erebus." I said quietly.

"But you two are together?" Destiny asked referring to Anthony's arm around me.

"Well...it's not hard when you weren't noticed by your godly parent till you were what? Thirteen or fourteen years old and had to sleep in the bunk above him." I said pointing at Anthony.

"We didn't even like each other at first." Anthony said laughing. "Yeah, I almost kicked your butt at my first campfire." I said.

"Whoa!" I heard some one shout from above us.

Just as I looked above us a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes slips and falls into the crater. She smacked into Jack who had just looked up.

"I'm sorry my friend." She said in a country accent and started getting up.

"I-it's ok." Jack stuttered and looked up at the blonde girl who was dusting off her dress.

"Ooo, Jack found a girlfriend." Destiny whispered to Tenison.

"Holly! Holly!" Some one called from above.

They slid into the crater as everybody started standing.

She was a blonde also with blue eyes too. "Holly are you ok? The cabin leader is going to be so worried if she finds us gone in a few hours."

"Sorry Amber I just fell into the huge hole and bumped into the nice fellow here." Holly said pointing to a blushing Jack.

Amber finally noticed us and asked "new campers...and seventeen of them."

"We aren't exactly new campers we are just here for a while till we have to go." Annabelle said.

Amber nodded quietly and asked "should I keep this a secret?"

"Can you keep a secret as big as ours?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Amber said and got down next to Holly.

"We can both keep a secret right Holly?" She asked Holly.

"I'll keep this secret and let's keep it a secret that I fell onto him." Holly said turning to Jack smiling.

Jack was speechless. It was cute how he just stared at Holly like she was an angel that fell from heaven.

**(A.N.) Did I do good on this chapter? I tried to make it with the words surrounded in quotation marks in a separate line. Should I do that or just go back to the full paragraphs? I need a little help figuring this out? Anyone? Help please? Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully if I don't pass out after school, we get to party and I'm happy about it. Hey I also wanna know what people will be doing this summer! If I get some good summer idea's I might make them into a story. - Love Hmpop**


	4. Emmet goes to war

**(A.N.) So here's the next chapter! Two more days till schools out! (::) Is that the cookie symbol? Oh well I can't wait! No more teachers and homework! Oh the Homework! Four subjects plus writing is really hard and running from one side of the school to the other about ten times a day hurts my feet and back. I will stop ranting for now!**

**1:00 a.m., October 10th, The Civil war:An hour past midnight: Emily's point of view**

Amber started getting us settled by going to Chiron in the middle of the night.

"Seventeen new campers I see." chiron said stroking his beard.

He didn't look that different from our Chiron in the later years. Still wore his jacket when he was a teacher for Percy Jackson and still had his brown hair and trimmed facial hair.

"Amber could you please get the men ready for war and the girls plus the little one please show them to their cabins."

Fear struck my heart and I said "but Chiron, Nathan is blind how on earth is he going to serve in war!"

"Emily please don't make this worse." Nathan whispered.

"He will have to serve some how and if the forces come by camp and see him in camp he will be dragged out any way." Chiron said forcefully.

I nodded quietly and said "okay Chiron."

I pulled Nathan along with the rest of the half bloods and squeezed his arm.

"You can't go to war Nathan...with all of those scars and cuts I don't know how you are going to survive!" I said quietly.

"I have to go to war Emily it's not even my choice besides there is nothing you could do." he said

"Nathan please you just can't go... I'll be worried and not everyone comes back alive when war is ended." I said.

"Emily the rest of the girls are probably going to go crazy and worried when the other guys leave." He said.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed saying "I'm not letting you go, I'm going out there Nathan."

He jumped away from me and said "you can't Emily! You're going to be ate up by those soldiers out there!"

"I can't have you go to war Nathan and if it seems weird how only one of the guys aren't there?" I said

"How are you going to do it though? You have long hair and other things that make you a girl Emily." He whispered.

"You'll see Nathan, I just have to go to war for you because if you die out there then I don't know what I will do!" I said.

"But Emily!" He said. "That's the end of it Nathan, I'm going to war and I am having one of the girls watch over you while I'm gone." I snapped.

He sighed defeated and pecked my cheek. "Promise me you will stay safe in war." He whispered.

"I promise I will stay safe in war Nathan and I am coming back home with you." I promised.

Amber set us off into cabins I went to the Demeter cabin with Jack and Tenison while the others got their parents and Anthony got Apollo with Joey as Peyton got put in the Hermes cabin with Adam.

"Amber is there anyway to cut my hair like boy short before the guys have to go to war?" I asked.

"Why on earth would you do that?" She asked bewildered.

"I have to go to war for Nathan because he's blind and I don't want him creamed out there." I said.

She nodded and said "of course the same way I felt about my friend Jacob I wanted to do the same but I didn't have the courage to do it."

"Will you make sure I look like a total boy before I go out there and maybe help Nathan for me please?" I asked

"Let's get your hair cut now before morning so no one know's that under the disguise that you are really a girl." She led me to the back of the Aphrodite cabin with a pair of scissors. I sat down in the grass while she snipped off pieces of my hazel hair.

I could have cried when she said "done."

I felt the top of my head and felt the hair cut meant for a guy.

"Thanks a lot for the hair cut Amber now what's next?" I asked.

She gave me a sad smile and said "now to hide the rest of the girl you."

I gave her a weak smile as she handed me a pair of grey clothing and boots.

She gave me a few minutes to slip on the uniform and came back with a canteen and army knife.

"It's almost three in the morning in an hour everyone will wake up and start the day then that's when the men must leave for war." She said.

I nodded strongly and straightened my back and shoulders. "I'm ready" I said in my best guy voice and I think it was pretty good.

"You look like your ready for war my young lizard." She said.

"Don't you mean grasshopper?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Why would I say grasshopper?" She asked.

"Don't ask it's actually an inside joke." I said

We walked out from behind the Aphrodite cabin and I stepped into the Demeter cabin. I saw that Tenison was already getting ready by strapping a knife like mine to his waist.

"Ready for war?" I whispered into his ear.

"Emily is that you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah it's me and I look like this because I can't let Nathan whose blind out into war he would get killed." I said.

He pulled off the cap I was wearing and asked "you cut your hair?"

I shrugged and said "I had to or they would have to leave me here and take Nathan."

He went over to Jack who was staring off into space and said "I'm going to miss you Jack but help Destiny and Annabelle out for me will you?" He asked.

Jack nodded and said quietly "sure."

Tenison shook his head and said "he's been like that since he saw that little Aphrodite girl Holly."

"It's kind of cute though, he's just so in love with that pretty little girl." I said

The conch horn blared and my heart skipped a beat.

"Ready Emmet?" Tenison said.


	5. Say see you soon soldier?

**(A.N.) Hi! One more day till schools out! I have a poll on my page so after this story I would like for you to check it out and vote if you can! I need summer theme's for a story! I could do a collection of stories for summer if I get a bunch of theme's. But anyways here's the next chapter! I'm excited for summer down here where I live! Anyone wanna talk? I love to talk with others if so.**

**4:00 a.m., October 10th, 1861, The Civil war: Say...see you soon soldier: Destiny's point of view**

**5: Say...see you soon Soldier!**

I had mixed emotions when Tenison and the rest of the guys had to go to war.

I stood there holding Jack back so he didn't run to stop Tenison from going to war.

"I'm going to miss you while your gone Tenison." I said walking up to him with Jack who was crying.

"I'm going to miss you too Destiny and Jack." He said picking Jack up and giving him a long hug.

He put Jack down and Jack ran off to Adam and Annabelle. Tenison when after me for a hug and he buried his face in my shoulder.

"I love you so much Destiny and I know I'm not going to die in war but if I do please don't hang on, I love you." He whispered and I felt the tears falling on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Tenison, I love you too." I said as my eyes watered and my lips trembled.

"Could you watch over Nathan for Emily for me please...she's worried about him being here without her." He asked pulling away.

"What do you mean? Nathan's going to war with you right?" I asked.

"No Emmet a.k.a. Emily is for Nathan." He said quietly looking over at "Emmet" with their green eyes exactly like Emily's.

"She can't let a blind guy go out into war or he will get eaten up by those soldiers." He said.

"Of course I will watch over Nathan, so will the others when we have the time." I said. "I would do the same but I'm not as brave and commited as Emmet." I added.

"Thank you Destiny I'll see you soon and don't cry when I'm gone ok?" He smiled which I hadn't seen since Chiron said they had to go to war.

"I'll see you soon soldier go get the rights earned." I said weakly smiling.

He kissed me good bye and I let a tear roll down my cheek as he waved. He and the other guys plus Emmet walked for war.

Annabelle hugged me as best as she could through her blue dress and said "I can only pray to the gods that they don't die!"

I hugged my best friend back and said "they won't die." I muttered crying over her shoulder. "

I felt her nod and we let go. I said "I need to go check on someone ok? Could you watch Jack for me?"

"Sure thing Destiny" She said picking up a bawling Jack.

I ran off to the Athena cabin to see Nathan sitting on the bed silently.

"It's Destiny Blue, are you ok Nathan?" I asked.

"Of course not! My girl is going out to war for me, it makes me sound like a wimp and I don't know what could happen to her out on a battle field!" He cried out.

"You are not a wimp, Emily went out to war so you didn't have to die with you disability." I said.

I sat down next to him and he put his head in his hands saying "I can't believe I let her do that. I went to run my fingers through her hair and I found her boy short hair."

"She didn't need her heart to be broken if you died, she knows that you are blind and with that it made her step up and be a brave person, she had to do it for you because it hurts a person a lot worse to know that they have a person connected to them and they have a disability so that when they die the person gets hit ten times worse than others do." I said quietly.

He brought his head up and nodded. "Ok I get why she went to war but why are you here telling me this?" He asked

"Tenison told me that Emily was worried about not being here with you so Tenison asked me to help watch over you." I said.

"Thank you Destiny for the help." He said.

Then I had an idea. I went searching around the cabin for it.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"I'm trying to find a drachma!" I said. When the cabin came up empty handed I pulled Nathan up and handed him his walking stick.

"Come on I'll find one in the Poseidon cabin." I said dragging him across the grass and into the Poseidon cabin.

Sure enough there was a golden drachma bag sitting on the table. I pulled a note off the bag and read.

Dear Destiny Blue,

Hope this bag of drachmas pleases you for your discovery. Five coins for each of you still at camp and five for each that have now left camp for war. Any second now I believe that one of your friends that went to war will be calling.

Sincerely,

Then that's where it ended at the burnt tip of the note.

"Whoever that person is I am really not happy with them!" Nathan said.

That's when an iris message appeared in front of me. I accepted the message and Tenison stood there next to the rest of the guys and Emily.

"I was thinking and when I remembered about Iris messaging I thought hey, didn't I slip five drachmas in my pocket?" Tenison said.

I looked behind them at the background and saw that they were at a set up and tear down camp.

"Listen you guys need to save your drachma's just in case of emergency and it needs to be serious." I said.

"Okay Captain Blue we will save our drachmas for emergencies only." Adam said smiling.

"Tell the girls we're okay and we miss them and you and Emily is a nervous wreck without Nathan." Jace said. Emily stomped on his foot and said "Shut up you pansy!"

"Why did you call me a pansy?" He said harshly.

"You look like a greasy pansy what am I supposed to call you? A daffodil?" She asked.

"If a daffodil is nicer than a pansy then sure that would be nice." He said sarcastically.

"Ok you two please shut up." Tyler said separating them.

"I will, Nathan, Jace says Emily is a nervous wreck without you." I said.

He scooted over next to me and said "thanks for the info Jace."

Jace grinned and said "you're welcome."

Emily looked like she was going to push over Tyler and beat Jace to a pulp.

The Iris message started fading and everyone started saying "bye."

**(A.N.) I hoped you liked it! See you tomorrow afterschool! Wish me luck and if it's your last day too I hope you get through it! I get to play angry birds with a guy on my bus …might have a crush on this one…he's just so funny and sweet with his little brother of course he does make me and my friend give him candy, which reminds me I need to get the candy ready! Bye! Check out the poll! Byeee now!**


	6. Face the time of war

**(A.N.) Hi guys it is the day where I have been let out of school! The war is officially on! Bloody death! Whoa who said that it couldn't have been me, I couldn't have said that! Well maybe I did type it but oh well! SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER! Good luck to anyone who has to go to summer school :( So here is the next chapter to help brighten the side of you that's upset. Forget about any bad things happening and live in writing and books!**

**10:00 a.m., October 10****th**** 1861, The Civil war: Face the time of war: Tyler's point of view**

**Chapter 6: Face the time of war**

As a son of Ares I didn't expect a lot of things that have happened in my life. First to be a son of Ares, second to be a soft son of Ares, third to fall in love with Zeus's little girl and third to be scared of war. I stood on a training camp just an hour ago as other soldiers loaded me up with a gun. Inside I freaked out, when I touch a gun or anything else I'm afraid I might go all Ares. It's happened before of course and when people get in the line of fire well, you're as good as a dead man. Only Kathryn could stop me from my line of destruction that one time.

Now she isn't here to help me. "Don't do anything stupid as a son of Ares." The soldier growled.

He moved onto Emily who stood there looking more like a guy than me.

"Son of Demeter what is your name." The soldier spat.

"Emmet Oliver Brown." Emily said in her deep voice.

She stood firm, tall and didn't blink. I was starting to think Emily would be perfect at playing guy. With her boy short hair and perfect cover up Amber did for her while she had her history as a girl hidden and created a whole new life of Emmet Oliver Brown into a secret she held only with the seventeen half-bloods and Amber. I was impressed that she hadn't made a dent in her little role as Emmet, if I tried to play a girl for at least a minute I would surely have made a mess out of it.

"Very well then, Mr. Brown." The soldier said looking her over as if analyzing her.

I could see the laughter in her eyes but the soldier didn't seem to notice a thing about Emmet.

Then he moved in front of us after checking over Tenison.

"You have passed into the state of war half-bloods. You serve for the Union and only the Union, if you didn't want to serve on this side you should have left weeks ago. Prepare for the battle that comes soon enough." The soldier said.

He walked off and I got a chance to breathe normally.

"Ok son of Ares what was that all about? You act like he was a bomb ready to explode all over you…where's the Ares in you?" Joey asked.

I looked down at the gun and said "right in the gun I'm holding."

Jake held a thing of rolled up paper and his face was grave. "I have to draw out battle plans, I don't want to do this, battle makes me stress and when I'm stressed I can't work and I really don't want the Union soldiers to kill me."

"What are you guys because I still think Jace is a pansy and I'm starting to think all of you are pansies?" Emily said.

"Don't call us pansies that is a very mean term Emily." Tenison said defensively.

"Well that's what you are all acting like, a bouquet of pansies." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine we'll stop acting like pansies…but how do we do that?" Adam asked.

"You have to deal with war because first Tyler is driving me insane about not being Ares enough for war and Jake needs to stop freaking out over war it won't give you stress if you think of impossibilities." She said.

Jake nodded and I looked back down at the gun in my hands and soon started feeling the Ares in me.

The horn sound three times declaring a battle has begun.

Jake turned to all of us and said "come back alive everyone we have the others who need us back home soon." He jogged off to the battle strategy tent and we went off to the battle field.

"Get low, get low now." I said.

A gun shot flared and a bullet passed my shoulder where Emmet had been a second ago.

"Great reflexes Emmet." I said quietly.

We stayed low and made our way closer to the battlefield. I couldn't tell which battle was going on or where we were. But I knew Ares was burning inside of me, I liked it and wish it would stop. But I kept going with my friends behind me. There was another gunshot and I looked back to check on my friends. After seeing they were still in one piece I crawled closer. I spied over the grass and took my gun for a spin. The gun jumped in my hands as I pulled the trigger and shot a confederate soldier. They went down cursing.

"Don't shoot the African Americans; I hear that they were forced into battling the Union states." I said quietly.

"Tyler watch out!" Emmet said ducking.

I ducked when I heard the gunshot and readied my gun. Joey shot a Confederate when the confederate shot a Union.

Hours after we had one that round of battle and the confederate's were retreating for recovery. I stood from my crouching and a bit away from me I saw Emmet stand up with a bleeding side. She was making her way to the nurse's tent when I grabbed her arm and said "what happens when they find out you are a girl?"

"They won't and it should stay that way" Emmet growl flashing angry green eyes at me.

"Face it Tyler we are in the time of the civil war, the girls are confusing and the battles are like chaos." Jace said putting his hand on my shoulder.

**(A.N.) I did it I made it in time to put the story online before midnight. Next chapter hopefully comes up tomorrow; I will get more into war soon when it's not eleven o' clock at night. –Love Hmpop.**


	7. How was the battle?

**(A.N.) So how did I do last time? Good? Bad? So here's the next chapter, Jack and Holly mentioned. School's out for me! I'm sitting at my Grandmothers and Grandfathers right now with my two sisters and three cousins. Thank the gods that I don't have to deal with them. If I don't touch them they won't touch me. Sadly I found out that next year I'm going to be in the same grade as my third oldest cousin, wish me luck that we don't have the same classes. Here comes the next chapter!**

**4:00 p.m., October 11****th****, 1861: The Civil war: How was the battle: Annabelle's point of view**

**Chapter 7: How was the battle?**

The girls, Jack, Holly, Amber and I were sitting around the beach while I was waiting for one of the guys to call or Emily. I watched as Holly went to tackle Jack into the sand and I smiled.

"Look at how cute they are!" Destiny gushed beside me.

"I know, if only they were maybe four five years older…that would be adorable." Peyton piped up.

"Yea and we'd be old bats Peyton" Kathryn said smiling.

"So we would only be around…nothing! We aren't even born yet!" Madi said sarcastically.

Holly was laughing at Jack being pinned under her. When he got over his embarrassment he laughed with her. Then I noticed he was blushing red.

"Destiny look he's blushing!" I said almost pushing her over.

"I see and oh that little thread is pink!" She said.

Destiny was a thread whisperer. Have you heard of the myth of the red thread wrapped around people's ankles? Destiny could see the thread around your ankle and if you were close to your true love she could see the string leading from his ankle towards yours. If it had knots and many of them, it was white or very light pink then it meant your string would be cut soon. If it was red and thick and not knotted as much as a white string then it means you're in love. Sadly Destiny couldn't see her own string just the part wrapped around her ankle.

"A good kind of pink or a bad kind?" I asked.

She laughed and said "what do you think? They're both laughing."

"Why are we talking about good and bad types of pink?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to see an iris message. The guys and Emmet stood there laughing.

"Excuse me that they're little thread is pink, Marie lover." Destiny told Joey.

He started getting flustered and said "shut up."

Destiny smiled at her victory and said "how was the battle?"

Emmet said "we can't get Tyler to drop his gun."

Then I noticed the clutched gun in Tyler's hands and his flickery, hyper active eyes. Kathryn scooted up to be seen in the iris message and said gently "Tyler will you please put the big gun down for me please?"

Jace's lips curled into a smirk as the gun fell out of Tyler's hands and his eyes calmed down.

The group on the other line started laughing again. "We won the battle of course thanks to our son of Ares here." Jace said nudging Tyler.

"Well it's not just me, Emmet here is doing great as a guy, Anthony gets fiery when he got to hold a sword instead of a gun, Jace well he actually has been having a bad time with holding a gun properly, Adam and Tenison are being confederate catchers, Joey is doing great with aiming and shooting and well I can't say anything for Jake he's been working on battle strategies." Tyler said bashfully.

"Do I have to teach my brother how to hold a gun?" Madi asked.

"Yes" The group chorused.

"How's everything going back at camp?" Anthony asked.

"Nathan's sitting over here with us on the beach while Holly and Jack are being well…they're making Destiny flip over." Peyton said.

"Really? What's my brother doing to make Destiny flip over?" Tenison asked.

"He getting pinned by Amber's little sister." Mary Beth said excitedly.

"That's what's getting Billy Bob a girlfriend?" Adam asked confused.

"Why do guys get so confused over these things? It's easy for a girl to know what's going on but why can't you see what's happening?" I exploded.

"We're guys we're not hard wired to know these things, we're hard wired to meet a girl and then fall in love with that specific girl." Nathan said.

"Nathan stop trying to steal our girlfriends you already have one!" Jace cried out as we cooed.

"Yeah come on it's not fair that you are at camp and we're somewhere else!" Tenison said

"I can't speak the truth?" Nathan asked grinning.

"No you can't because if you do, that steals our girlfriends!" Jake said.

"Aw come on! He can say anything he wants!" Madi said wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his shoulder.

Jake would have fallen over and so would have Emmet if it wasn't for Joey and Adam.

"I'm just kidding" Madi said taking her arms off Nathan and scooting closer to Marie who was giggling like a maniac.

"It's just like that time you kissed that monster to save Joey and I. Jake fell over and Joey had to drag him out of the cave." Marie said.

Madi scrunched her nose and said "I can't believe that I kissed a monster…his breath was worse than his fighting skills."

The iris message started disappearing.

We started saying our goodbye's, our I love you's and come back home soon.

When it fully disappeared Jack was making his way towards us with Holly. Jack sat down in between Destiny and I then whispered in our ears "I think I'm in love."

We tickled him and he laughed. "You aren't allowed to fall in love yet!" I said.

"But I really like her!" He squealed when I tickled his feet.

I smiled when destiny picked him up and said "Tenison told me to tell you that he loves you."

He smiled slightly and said "if I'm not there when he calls you tell him I love him too and that I think I like Holly."

He got back up when Holly called his name and yelled "I'm coming!"

**(A.N.) So much earlier than around eleven at night huh? I had the time today because: SCHOOL'S OUT! I am just really excited for the beach so... yeah. Next chapter's going up tomorrow! We'll see what happens to Adam when... to be continued in the next chapter. Hey I thought of doing a preview! How about that?**

***PREVIEW***

**I woke up in a different tent, below a different person who wasn't one of the seventeen, while wearing dark blue clothing.**

**"Adam! I just shot Adam!" Tenison said freaking out above me.**

**I lay in the nurse's tent on a cot with a wash rag on my forehead.**

**When I looked around the room the flap opened up and I saw an angel walk towards me saying "you're okay Adam."**

***END OF PREVIEW***

**Good...or nahh? Lol My bestie loves hearing that. More previews?! Please Review if so! - Love Hmpop**


	8. Union robber

**(A.N.) Hey I'm excited for this chapter! I'm going to get so dramatic during this next chapter.*squealing* my hands and arms did the thing again. Cute pillow crushing ideas is my thing because it's what I think about in the shower, in the middle of the night and during History, Math and Science (Math especially). So who's ready for…Union robbers!**

**4:00 a.m., October 12****th****, 1861: The Civil war: Union robbers: Adam's point of view**

Chapter 8: Union robbers

I woke up in a new tent with a different person in the bunk above me who wasn't one of the seventeen of us.

"Get up new Confederate." I heard someone say.

I sat up quickly and saw a dark haired, scratchy old man with dark hollow brown eyes.

"Confederate?" I asked alarmed. He's got to be kidding me. But when I looked down and saw the dark blue clothing I started freaking out.

"Yes the co-captains brought you in last night; they said you were sleeping in one of those yellow bellies tents." He said.

"Yellow bellies?" I asked puzzled and a little offended.

He rolled his eyes and said "here they told me to give you this when you woke up; it had fallen out of your pocket on the way over." He handed me a little piece of paper.

When I saw it my heart skipped a beat. It was the picture from my wallet…it was Annabelle. What were my friends going to do when they saw me wearing this? What were they going to do when they found out I went missing? What would Annabelle say when she found out? Would she break up with me? Only once before Annabelle was made to break up with me and I was an absolute train wreck without her.

I put the picture back in my pocket and the soldier said "come on the next battle is about to start."

I strapped on the army knife and put the blue cap on my head after putting on my socks and boots.

The soldier handed me a gun and said "nothing stupid."

I nodded and we walked out of the tent.

Only an hour later I got shot. I fell to the ground and heard Tenison's voice say right above me "Adam! I just shot Adam!"

A few of my friends stood above me like Anthony, Tenison and Joey.

"Come on we have to get him to the tents we can't leave him here to wait for the horses." Joey said.

They started dropping their guns and picking me up. They quickly tried to get me to these white tents with that red symbol on them, the symbol of Hermes. I started passing out and they went quicker.

I woke up again with a wash cloth on my head and I was lying in the nurse's tent. I wasn't wearing a shirt but I could see where they put stiches in my stomach.

Then I started freaking out when the tent's flap opened up. An angel walked in and towards me crying. Her dark brown locks fell around her shoulders and her blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Adam? Why were you wearing a dark blue shirt?" She asked sniffling and staying out of my reach.

"Annabelle, I woke up in a confederate tent. It wasn't my choice because I was captured during the night while I was sleeping." I said quickly trying to reach out for her but all I got was air because Annabelle was already hugging me.

"I can't believe you got shot." She said pulling away.

"I'm fine now Ms. Belle." I said pushing the tears away and off her cheeks.

"Are you ok now Adam?" She asked.

"I'm fine but how did you get here and why?" I asked

"They needed an extra pair of hands when they said they had a few extra soldiers in need of help so I came as soon as I could last night." She said.

"Thank the gods I did to because then I would have to wait for another iris message with all of the other guys showing up and all of the girls there with me too, I just needed to talk to you alone for this especially. " She said.

I smiled and said "you missed me didn't you princess."

She playfully punched me in the arm and I winced.

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry!" She said immediately.

I laughed and said "I'm kidding Annabelle I'm just kidding."

She shook her head smiling and said "let me help you up the battle ended an hour ago and the guys are waiting for you."

She started helping me sit up and stand then helped me walk over to the tent's flap and open it.

When I saw the guys I got worried about what they might do. If I wasn't sixteen years old I would have hid behind Annabelle…or if I wasn't so tall I might've done it right now.

"You're ok!" Tenison said shooting up from the grass and walking over to me.

"You aren't mad at me?" I asked.

"No Annabelle had me calm down seeing you in a dark blue shirt." He said.

"Listen it wasn't my fault, I was captured during the night while I was sleeping and the next morning I found out about this."

"It's ok Adam I'm not mad and neither are the rest of us, as long as you come back with us." Tenison said.

I laughed and asked "what got into you? I'm coming back, I never left really."

Tenison smiled and said "let's get back to the camp then."

"Uh, sure Tenison just give me a second though and I'll catch up." I said giving him the look.

He smirked and said "sure thing Adam." He started walking with our friends and I was left alone with Annabelle.

"What's wrong?" Annabelle asked worried.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say bye alone." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and stood up on her toes to kiss me saying "I love you Union soldier."

"I love you to nurse Belle." I said pulling away.

I walked off waving and then turned around and ran to my friends who kept glancing back at me laughing.

**(A.N.) I know super cheesy and ridiculous. But I needed to get it out of my system! Ok next chapter will be up tomorrow and we will be back at camp half-blood this time. – Love Hmpop**


	9. Hearing her hurt

(A.N.) Hi I'm very tired and it's Saturday and I'm getting the chapter ready for tomorrow! I want to sleep…and go four wheeling with my friend! Or go swimming. I just want to do something with her! It's been like three days since I last saw her at school and now school's over. I'm bored without her! I get a lot of my ideas from her, in our half-blood story I got the daughter of Nyx idea from her calling out other friend bloody Mary's daughter. Just love my best friend and I miss her like crazy…texting doesn't fix this! Long distance relationships are jerks…her house that's down the street is so far!

5:00 p.m., October 13th, 1861, The Civil war: Hearing her hurt: Nathan's point of view

9: Hearing her hurt

I couldn't believe it the next time we got an iris message from the guys, Annabelle and Emily.

I could hear a groan and the girls around me gasp.

"What happened?" I asked.

I could hear Destiny say "um Nathan it's Emily she kind of got..." She didn't finish.

My heart stopped and I started feeling light headed.

"How bad?" I asked.

"She got hit the the shoulder and the side." Annabelle said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I thought why did I let her go? Why do I have to be blind? Why the heck did I ever let Emily help me the day we met when I tripped and fell on her? Why did I fall in love with her? Oh that's right because I love her!

I felt a hand on my back and Emily say "I'm sorry."

"Come back alive please." I said quietly.

I heard her say "I will all of us will."

"I'm sorry that I didn't watch over my sister better." I heard Tenison say.

"Tenison it wasn't your fault..." I heard Tyler say.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have went to war or got in the way." Emily said.

"You knew that the bullet's were going to hit me though Emily you didn't get in the way you saved my life and if you didn't I don't know where I could be." Jace said quietly.

"I'm sorry I called you a pansy Jace." She said.

"No it's ok I deserve to be called a pansy I seriously should have not let you take the blow." Jace said.

"Come on I think us guys are all a bunch of pansies I mean since Emily fell we've all been slacking even Jake and he didn't know until he got here." Joey said.

I heard Emily's laugh and I had to smile I hadn't heard her laugh since forever.

"I love all of you pansies." I heard her say after her fits of laughter.

"Is the iris message still going? She asked.

"Yeah it is." Peyton said.

"Well I love all the roses on the other line too and the daffodil." She said.

"So many flowers...is Nathan the daffodil?" I heard Adam ask starting to laugh.

"Shut up I still have one good arm and I could throw a roll of bandages at you!" She threatened.

"He is isn't he?" Mary beth said.

I listened to Emily growl in frustration and someone yelp from the other line.

"When I get the chance Adam you better be happy I leave you with only one unbroken bone in your body for starting this." I heard her say.

"Ok ok could you please let me go now please...your kind of choking me to death." Adam croaked.

"Nathan tell your insane girlfriend to let go of me." He pleaded

I smiled and said "no way."

She finally let go because I could hear his gasp for breath.

"So why didn't any one get her to let go of me!" He said.

"Because you did deserve it." Tenison said.

"My own friend! I would have done the same for you...ok that was a lie." Adam said.

"Exactly why I didn't help you." Tenison said.

"The message is disppearing say what you have to say." Madi said from beside me.

Everyone said there bye's and I love you's and I heard the snap of the Iris message disappear.

"Are you ok Nathan?" I heard Destiny ask.

"I'm fine just exhausted." I said starting to stand.

"Here let me help." She said and I felt her hand on my arm.

"No it's fine I'll find my way around." I said.

**(A.N.) Poor Nathan he's blind and his girlfriend got injured in the civil war while he can't be there with her. So sorry I didn't get to update for the past week or so my computer finally gave out and I had to use my little sister's computer and I couldn't upload on it! Now here I am on my new computer writing away. My poll is still up on my profile and I want to see reviews pretty please. -Love Hmpop**


	10. Battling David Jacobson

(A.N.) Hey guys who stick around to read my horrible writing! How's it going? How's everyone's summer? That's real nice. So we are in the war today! So Marie's dad looks alot like his great, great, great, great, great grandfather David Jacobson who served in the Civil war as a captured Union soldier. I don't like figuring out when he was born and everything though that was hard...

11:00 a.m., October 27th, 1861, The Civil war: Battling David Jacobson: Joey's point of view

10: Battling David Jacobson

We were in the middle of another battle and I saw a confederate soldier which looked so much like Marie's dad, Mr. Jacobson.

He was snaking his way over to me with his gun lowered and I kept my guard up.

"Kid please get me out of here, I haven't been shot yet and I just want to get back to the Union. I was captured during the night like the four other soldiers that came with me." He said.

"Just one question. Is your last name Jacobson?" I asked keeping my gun in place.

"How did you know?" He asked with a bewildred face.

"You look a lot like my girlfriend's father, Ethan Jacobson and well he's a great great great grandson of yours in the distant future." I said smiling a bit.

"You want help too son I think you are losing it under the winter, maybe frost bite makes you insane." He said feeling my forehead.

"I would do anything for a Jacobson no matter what they want me to do I would do it." I said.

"Shoot me son that's all I ask and could you make sure I get home to my wife, I know you want to see your girlfriend as much as I want to see my wife."

"I know a girl who's working in the tents I don't need to shoot you to get you home." I said lowering my gun.

He smiled and said "thank you son, it means the world to me that you would do this."

"Drop the gun and I'll get you there." I said.

He dropped the gun and I saw Jake get low to get over here.

"What's happening?" Jake asked.

"Don't shoot please!" The Jacobson begged Jake.

"Don't hurt him he's a Jacobson just wanting to get home to his wife Jake." I said.

Jake lowered his weapon and asked "you mean Marie's great great great great great grandfather?"

I frowned and said "times like these you really make me feel stupid Jake."

He started grinning then said "I'll help a Jacobson."

We started sneaking up to the white tents where Annabelle stopped and set down a bucket.

"What's wrong what happened?" Annabelle asked quietly.

"This is a Jacobson Marie's great great great great great grandfather and he just wants to get back to his wife." I said quietly.

"How do you know he's telling the truth." She said crossly.

"Ma'am I was captured with three other men from the Union I was the one who really found that picture of you as it fell out of your friends pocket...I knew you must've meant something to him if he carried a picture of you to war." Jacobson said.

Annabelle eased and said "thank you Mr. Jacobson I wish to guide you back to your wife as a thank you...I never thought he would have held onto the picture all this time and since you got it back to him that means everything to me."

The man smiled and asked "is your last name Brown ma'am?"

She smiled and asked "Yes how did you know?"

"My wife, her last name was once Brown and she had a brother who married a girl who looks exactly like you and they have a son and two daughters...I believe that there will be more boy's coming from that family and soon your father will have a girl...you." He said.

"Wait a minute what about Emmet who will watch over him?" Jake said glancing at Emily's tent.

"I will, anything for a Emmet, who went to war for his best friend." I heard someone say.

I looked up from Annabelle and the man to Peyton who stood there in a red dress.

"She...er He is in that tent over there." Annabelle said.

"I will see you later...make sure Adam doesn't worry?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure we'll make sure and I wish you luck Mr. Jacobson." I told Mr. Jacobson.

He winked at me and said "good luck in war Joey and be good to my grandaughter."

"I will sir." I whispered as he walked off to a wagon with Annabelle.


	11. They're back for today

**(A.N.) Hahaha I got my last chapter posted just as it turned twelve in the morning. Funny...? Ok I'll just take my computer over to that corner and write the next chapter for the ones who like what I write or for whoever likes to laugh at my bad writing skills. I'm young and dumb what do you expect Rick Riordan?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Annabeth or camp Half-blood...Uncle Rick does.**

6:00 a.m., November 28, 1861, The Civil war: They're back for today: Kathryn's point of view

Chapter 11: They're back for today

I was woken up by lips against my cheek and when I slowly opened my eyes I looked around.

My eyes landed on a soldier dressed in his grey uniform and brown eyes sparked with excited light.

I jumped out of my bed and knocked Tyler onto the floor tackling him for a hug.

"You're back! Please tell me this isn't a dream." I said.

"I said the same thing when I walked in." He said sitting up and hugged me back.

I pulled away and helped him stand.

"Did you get hurt in war?" I asked worriedly.

He smiled and said "no I'm a son of Ares I didn't get hurt."

"What about the other's? Are they here? Are they ok? What about Emily?" I asked.

"They're here, okay and she's been doing better since the bullet's she took for Jace." He said starting to pull me out of the cabin.

I saw the other's from the seventeen of us, the girls were in their dresses and guys in their uniforms.

"Oh the threads I love seeing how red they get each second." Destiny said with her arm looped in Tenison's and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Thread's?" Jace asked.

Destiny rolled her eyes and said "I get so tired of explaining this but I'm a thread whisperer."

Tyler smiled and said "like the myth of the red thread where it's destiny for people to meet?"

"Some one finally gets it! I can see the threads, well except mine and I've tried to..." She caught herself blushed and started again saying "well every ones connected right now."

We knew what she meant and I liked having the heads up.

"But how?" Jace asked stupidly.

"Some one fix him...Mary beth?" Destiny suggested.

Jace turned serious and said "that's how it works ok."

Mary Beth got pushed over to him by Tyler anyways and Mary Beth blushed Just standing there next to him.

I could see Emily wrapped up and all protected in Nathan's arms.

I asked "hey Nathan catch of the day?"

"Kathyrn shut up before I come over and ...scratch that because I can't! Nathan please let go before you choke me to death!" Emily said.

I heard a few chuckles as Nathan let go just a bit but refused to take his hands off her for just a second.

She sighed and leaned into Nathan's chest saying angrily "you got me happy?"

"Yes I am very happy now." He said smiling

I looked around at a few of our other friends seeing how Anthony was shielding Peyton out of the sun and Madi was playing the roll of Jake's stress reliever.

I could hear Jack's gasp and he ran out of the Poseidon cabin tackling Tenison's leg.

"You're back! You're back! I missed you did Destiny tell you I loved you?" He said overly excited.

I watched Tenison be a good big brother and lift him up saying "I missed you too and yes but why were you in Destiny's cabin?"

He said loud enough for everyone to hear "because Destiny doesn't have her teddy bear and she came and got me when she couldn't sleep."

A blush rose to Destiny's face when we all turned towards her.

"You still have the bear?" Tenison asked turning towards her.

Adam started laughing like a maniac and said "yeah because once I tried to prank her and in the middle of the night but I saw her holding that stuffed bear you got her all those months ago."

"Oh hey is that a large thing of water in the sky?" Destiny asked pointing above Adam's head.

Sure enough a large thing of moving water was above Adam's head. Seconds later Destiny let it drop and Adam was soaked from head to toe.

"Got anything else to say Adam or do I hear the ocean calling?" Destiny asked crossing her arms.

Adam spit up water and gave Destiny a thumbs up. "Thanks." He said.

Annabelle was trying not to laugh at her boyfriend and was starting to return to him after he got soaked.

"Haha very funny." Adam said runing a hand through his wet blonde hair.

"Hilarious." Anthony muttered smiling.

Peyton whacked him lightly and gaved him a look saying don't get into any trouble.

"Why are we all just sitting around and messing with eachother again?" Mary Beth asked.

"I don't know but I want to know how long will you all still be here?" I asked turning to Tyler.

He shifted his weight and said "we only have today till we have to get back to the camp."

"Let's get going now just so well we have more time." Marie said wrapping an around Joey.

"Pansies," Emily said smiling. "I want to see all the pansies at the top of half blood hill when we have to leave." she said.

We went off in diffrent directions and only one group, Peyton and Anthony went into the woods.

"I better get dressed I'll be out in a minute ok?" I asked.

"Sure" Tyler said sitting down on the porch steps.

**(A.N.) Here's the next chapter! Does anyone out there know Secondhand Serenade's song Fall for you? Eh, in Joey's point of view later it might come up...the guys just want to say I love you and they won't get another chance at love. It just wouldn't be a story with Joey in it if Joey never get's to sing now would it? - Love Hmpop**


	12. Fall for you

**(A.N.) Hey! Hey! Hey! Secondhand Serenade people! Love the group seriously. But the guys just want to say I love you and the girls are there only love and all that stuff! Blah, blah, blah. So how about Blink 182? I'm listening to Adam's song right now. Ha whatever I'm bored at grandma's and well the bird is giving me a look... So here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp half blood or SecondHand Serenade's song Fall for you.**

**8:00 p.m., October 27th, 1861, The civil war: Fall for you: Joey's point of view**

12: Fall for you

We had gathered around our own little fire away from the big one that all the other campers went to. Only so I felt more comfortable to sing around the people I knew instead of make a mess infront of people I had no idea what there names were.

I went to start my guitar and in the intro the guys in our group knew this song.

"Then help me along with it." I said smiling.

My three friends knew I had been working on a SecondHand Serenade cover since I heard Marie talking about it before we had gotten to 1861.

I had started and when the guys started seeing where I was going with the whole we thing they joined in.

The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting

"Yeah like we fight" Jace said.

could it be that we have been this way before

"Yea maybe before" Anthony said.

We know that you don't think that we are trying

"Trust us we are" Adam said.

We know you are wearing thin down to the core

"We know it's happening" Tenison said

But hold your breath

"You won't drown" Nathan said

Because tonight will be the night that we will fall for you

"I've been doing that every night since I met you" I said.

over again

"And again." Tyler said

Don't make us try to change our minds

"Don't make us change our minds" Jake said

Or we won't live to see another day

"Trust us it's true" Adam said.

We swear it's true

"See we swear on the styx" Nathan said.

Because girl's like you are impossible to find

"Impossible to meet another." I said.

You're impossible to find

"You were hard to find in the first place." Jace said.

Mary beth smiled at that one knowing what he was talking about.

This is not what we intended

"We had no Idea" Anthony said.

We always swore to you We'd never fall apart

"I know I tried" Tenison said guilty.

You always thought that we were stronger

"Yea right we're soft" Tyler said.

We may have failed

"We think we've failed" Jake said.

But We have loved you from the start

"Oh but we have loved you from the start" I said

Oh

"Yep" Jace said.

But hold your breath

"We won't let you won't drown" Nathan said smiling.

Because tonight will be the night that we will fall for you

"We've been doing that" Anthony said.

Over again

"And again" Adam said.

Don't make us change our minds

"Don't please" Jake said.

Or we won't live to see another day

"Yeah none of us will" Tenison said

We swear it's true

"We've sworn before" Tyler said.

Because girl's like you are impossible to find

"Yeah and We haven't had much luck before" Jace said.

It's immpossible

"Totally Impossible, no second chance's or second times a charm" Tyler said.

So breathe in so deep

"That you can't forget" I said winking at Marie.

She smiled at me knowing something others didn't.

Breathe us in

"So you know," Jake said.

We're yours to keep

"So please don't leave us in the rain" Adam said.

and hold onto your words

"Because sometimes we can't take the pain" Nathan said.

'cause talk is cheap

"Yea and hurting a guy isn't meant for a girl like you" Anthony said.

And remember us tonight

"Because we can't afford for you to forget" Tenison said.

When you're asleep tonight

"Just know we're going to be alright" Tyler said.

Because tonight will be the night that we will fall for you

"Don't you know we have since the day we've met you?" Jace said.

Over again

"and again" Adam said.

Don't make us change our minds

"We don't like many decision's so don't make us change our minds" Jake said.

Or we won't live to see another day

"We won't and you know I won't see anything" Nathan said.

We swear it's true

"Yea and we've all sworn before" Anthony said

Because girl's like you are impossible to find

"There won't be a second chance because we got you now" Tenison said.

tonight will be the night we will fall for you

"yea we will fall even harder than before" I said.

Over again

"and again" Jace and Tyler said making them smile.

Don't make us change our minds

"Don't make us change our minds" Jake said

Or we won't live to see another day

"we won't live to see you another day" Adam said.

we swear it's true

"We wouldn't lie it's true" Anthony and Nathan said.

Because girl's like you are impossible to find

"We have never tried and never will because it will be impossible to find a replica" Tenison said.

"You were impossible to find, hard to get to, easy to love you." We finished together.

I smiled when I put the guitar down because the girls were smiling at us who were sitting on the other side of them. They looked at eachother and we sat in silence for just a few seconds before their eye converstion ended.

The next thing I know I'm on my back with Marie's blonde hair falling onto my face.

I could hear the laughing of the other guys who were probably on their backs to with their girls smothering them in a hug.

"When I said something about Second hand Serenade I didn't know you were going to pick Fall for you." Marie said helping me back up.

"Well what else would I pick it's a great song." I said.

"No I was the one that had to look at your top favorite Secondhand Serenade song so Joey had somewhere to start." Jake said standing up.

I gave him a glare when Marie looked up at me.

"Uh...Boo! Jake loooked at your music player." I said trying to pin it on Jake.

There was a lot of laughing from everyone besides us four from 2052.

"Thanks for trying to make me me impressed." She said.

"I almost made you impressed Jake ruined it by being a blabbermouth." I said pouting.

"It was payback." Jake said.

"For what I didn't do anything to you." I said.

"I just ratted myself out I didn't need to pay you back for anything." He said looking away.

"Stop pouting you know I'm a push over." Marie said.

"Oh like this?" I asked giving her my best puppy eyes and pout.

"Stop." She said breaking into a smile.

"Stop what?" I asked not letting my pout drop.

"Stop giving me that blue eyed puppy dog look." She said and then she melted into my arms.

"How did you do that?" Adam asked.

"I have this thing called the puppy dog look and after a few minutes I can even break Marie." I said in victory.

"You don't even know how to make me melt? I think you will get in a lot of trouble and never get out of any of it if you don't learn how to make me melt." Annabelle said.

"I've never been able to before?" Adam asked her.

"Well maybe..." She said.

"Yea he has, remember when we were in the labyrinth and you tackled him to the ground because Dolos's job for you ended. You smothered him after he made that really sad face." Destiny said.

"Oh yeah I did didn't I?" Annabelle asked.

"All the good things happen when I'm either captured or I lost my memory." Tenison said.

Adam smiled and said "what about when you ran off into that ghost town now then Destiny had to help me walk there and when we got there I was a mess."

"Yeah that was the next day in the middle of the night where Dolos made me break up with you. I am still so sorry for that." She said hugging Adam.

"You did it you made her melt." Tenison said.

"Annabelle's sugar she doesn't melt she dissolve's she will gain control again." Destiny said.

"Ok so if she's sugar what are you butter or sugar?" Tenison asked.

"Neither, I'm sand you'll never get me to melt or dissolve." She said sternly.

"Oh are you sure or should I get you another teddy bear?" Tenison asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I will hurt you if you start talking about teddy bears." She threatened.

"You sure?" Tenison asked.

"Stop talking about bears." Destiny said.

"What were we talking about again?" He asked.

Destiny smiled and said nothing.

"Ha I did it." Tenison said smirking.

"Shush." She said blushing.

"Wait how many of us lost our memory?" I asked.

"Yeah cause Joey has, Tenison said he did anymore?" Madi asked.

"Hey Anthony did I loose my memory or just started thinking we were dating when I fell off the bunk?" Peyton asked.

"Eh just thought we were dating." Anthony said.

I heard Jace's snort and Tyler asked "What about you Jace?"

Jace's face got dead serious and said "we will not talk about that here Tyler."

"Oh are you sure Jace because I can remember the day you..." Tyler started saying.

"Tyler." Jace warned.

"failed at asking out..."

"I. Will. Murder. You." Jace said through clenched teeth.

"Mary Beth and you fell on the way up the Aphrodite cabin stairs." Tyler finished.

"Tyler!" He said going over to strangle him.

Mary Beth wrapped her arms around his shoulders preventig him from killing Tyler.

She whispered in his ear quietly and he stopped stuggling.

"You are so lucky right now." Jace grumbled as he crossed his arms and Mary Beth wrapped an arm around Jace.

"Well you made a pansy melt." Emily said smiling at Mary Beth.

"Yeah I did didn't I Jace?" She asked smiling.

He rolled his eyes and Emily said quietly "well we should get going so we're not late for tomorrow."

"What is this stupid key of war anyways!" Tyler asked almost yelling at the sky.

"Well the only son of Ares here hasn't figured it out yet?" I heard a voice say.

We all turned to see...

**(A.N.) Tired. Good morning everyone! I probably won't even fall asleep till three, four or five in the morning only a few hours before I have to get up. Wish me luck but hey SecondHand Serenade got some spotlight tonight or this morning whichever. Well I don't have a lot to say but the poll on my page and reviews are nice. - Love Hmpop**


	13. Meeting my father

(A.N.) Hello! Here's the next chapter. I have been scatterbrained for a while now and I haven't been able to get much done...like I can't sit down and work...My little sister's ADHD is either rubbing off on me or I have a bit of it. Not trying to joke or anything about it. Also I have been reading "whymustREALITY's" fanfictions! LOVE THEM! So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ares, the gods or camp half-blood Rick does.

8:30 p.m., October 27th, 1861: The Civil war: Meeting my father: Tyler's point of view

12: Meeting my father

We all turned around to see a god in a dark blue cap, a grey shirt and dark blue pants.

He had medal's hanging from the left corner of his shirt each displaying something different.

"I may or may not know where you all came from and who sent you here but I do know that you have to find the key of war if you want to get back home." He said gruffly.

"Ares?" Jack asked.

"You've seen him this way before?" I asked.

He nodded and said "I've seen him before...in a dream."

Tenison shifted his weight and Jack stayed silent.

"Yes I am Ares, Tyler's father later in the future." Ares said.

He stood firm and tall towering over us making Jack look like an ant.

"The key of war is not visible, it comes from within you, You must learn something about war by yourselve's." Ares said.

"Well I've actually realized that I have learned something." Emily said.

"What is it soldier?" Ares asked her.

"Sometimes you have to go to war for a loved one, either to make them proud or make sure they don't get physically hurt." Emily said hooking her arm with Nathan's.

Ares nodded smiling then Nathan said "I've learned that sometimes you just have to let them go to war, it's their decision, their plan, they mean it for the best."

"They understand what war is and if anyone has lerned anything else?" Ares asked.

"War gives you the question are you a pansy or are you a soldier." Jace said shooting a wink at Emily.

"War gives you the need to trust someone who you know wouldn't turn on you." Tenison said nodding his head towards Adam.

"War gives you the question what do you do when you feel like you are betraying?" Adam said.

"War tells you that no matter what you have to stay a nation even when against eachother." Annabelle said.

"War tells you that there is no dark side or light side. You are a nation you have the same mind." Peyton said.

"War says that you have to work at home and on the field there is much to do on either side." Destiny said looking over at Jack.

"War shows the stronger and weaker side of you that not everyone usually see." Jake said.

"War is the distraction of human civilization." Madi said looking up at Jake.

"War has an effect on close and loved ones..." Joey said.

"War gives you the choice to either hope or lose all encouragment." Marie said quietly.

"War is what makes you forever grateful to a soldier who risks their life for another." Mary Beth said giving Emily a hug.

Jace looked down at his feet to think. Emily noticed and said "well the saved soldier had a loved one at home, maybe the only one he was going to get."

Emily pushed Mary Beth back over to Jace so she could hug him.

I smiled at my friends and Kathryn said "war shows that there is no better soldier, each is equal in a way, no matter the consequence."

I knew exactly what that meant that no matter what the soldiers here with me were no different than me at war.

"In war there is always the question will they get out alive?" Jack said.

Tenison stared in amazement at Jack and said "wow he's getting so smart! Destiny have you been teaching Jack behind my back?"

"War is not a fair game, you end up losing someone or everything." Anthony said then wrapped an arm around Peyton for good measure.

I hadn't learned anything yet and I was probably going to let the rest down if I said it.

"Tyler have you learned anything yet?" Kathryn asked looking up at me with her electric blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down at my feet.

Kathryn pursed her lips and everyone else got confused face's because they had no idea what I had said.

"It's ok we'll just wait a bit longer, because we are a team, when you figure it out Iris message us we'll say our good bye's, I'll miss you's and good luck in the future or past. Then we'll go home." Kathryn said.

"I feel horrible because I know all of us want to get home to our century." I said.

"You know what I would stay if I even had the choice to go home, you need friends who will help you on your way home." Joey said grinning at me.

"Yeah I would too." Adam said.

"Make that the nine of us." Jack said smiling.

The two groups nodded and my friends said "we are always here for you Tyler."

"I wouldn't mind staying here in the unfamiliar century for any of you." Nathan said smiling.

"We both wouldn't mind helping out." Emily said.

"Anything for the son of Ares." Peyton said.

"Anything for a fellow soldier." Anthony said.

I had finally started smiling because I was lucky to have my friends. All sixteen of them.

"I will find the last part of the key of war Ares in my own time." I said.

"Good luck my son and everyone else." Ares said.

We shielded our eyes as he flashed away.

(A.N.) I thought of Ares less PUNK! and more Find the Key of War and you may go home. Not so gruff since it was in the time of the Civil war and really when you are safe and with your family you just have to ease back, no high alert, keep your guard up and clutch your gun kind of thing. It's family not war and gods don't hurt me but ares should get a bit of time here and there to just be able to lay back and listen to what's been happening with the seventeen. So I liked that chapter and I really wasn't thinking of Tyler to not have any clue what to say about the Key of war but it just stuck together in my mind as I typed. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY MY AMERICAN FRIENDS! If any one else is celebrating anything in their country I hope you have a good time...? I don't really kow what to say but bye! -Love Hmpop


	14. Say goodbye Pansies

**(A.N.) HI! I don't know why I am so happy but I just am! So I finally realized I need to get all the other's point's of views in! Tyler has like three of them now anyways. So Madi gets a point of view! So...I have my Characters ship weeks coming up and I'm getting them down before the week they're due. Now I also updated my first two chapters because everything was all bunched together and I think that was why the views went down in the first three chapters of this month and last month or I'm just really bad at writing. Has anyone else noticed that the few chapters that the soldiers came back it was actually Thanksgiving day?**

**9:00 p.m., November 27th, 1861, The Civil war: Say good bye pansies: Madi's point of view**

14: Say goodbye Pansies

I seriously didn't want them to go.

But I really didn't want Joey to go.

Then I wanted to wrap myself around Jake's leg, cry and plead for him to not go and leave me again.

But I had to let him go sadly.

Tyler still had to find his piece of the key anyways and the only way he was, was by us girls letting everyone go back to war.

We all stood at half blood hill talking to the soldiers who were supposed to be walking...but we needed to say see you soon.

I was straightening Jake's coat and I looked up at his hat and tilted it correctly on his head.

After he was taken care of I noticed my own appearance and I started straightening my dark brown dress.

I remembered earlier that day when Jace had walked into the Hephaestus cabin to ask me how to properly hold a gun.

The problem was I was kissing Jake while he had an arm around me.

I had just said I hated wearing such a long and annoying dress.

He stopped my ranting unlike his brothers and sisters who probably would have set up a debate for me against long dresses.

"Hey Madi I remember you saying in the Iris message you asked if you needed to teach me how to hold a gun and I..." Jace's voice faltered.

I had snatched my face away from Jake's and stuttered "uh yeah sure Jace I'll teach you."

He started grinning and asked "don't you want to finish up what you had started with Jake first?"

I snatched my gun off the bed and shot it out the door hitting the middle of a tree.

"Next is your head if you dare repeat what you just saw." I growled.

He looked out the door at the tree with a bullet inside and asked quietly "does that mean a yes or should I leave running and screaming in terror?"

"Aim now." I growled throwing him my gun.

He yelped as he caught the gun and pointed it at a little mechanism on a table.

I smiled at the memory and realized that after I was done smoothing down my dress I had nothing else to do but fidget.

I looked around and saw that Jace was the same way trying to fix his appearance and then started fidgeting in front of Mary Beth.

Jake caught my hands that hadn't stopped moving and looked into my eyes to stop their rapid blinking.

He smiled and said "you haven't stopped moving since we got here Madi."

I smiled and said "it's just that you have to go back to war...planning one day, shooting the next...I'm worried about you."

"I'll be okay Madi I swear." Jake said lacing his fingers with mine.

When we were talking alone Jake could say the sweetest things on earth and do some pretty nice things.

"But you are going to be all stressed Jake and we both know it because you always get stressed in the limited time you have to plan."

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I'll have to get over it."

He looked at me still distracting myself by trying to look anywhere else but Jake.

He took his hands away from mine and hugged me.

"I'll miss you Mad hatter." He said quietly.

I refused to shed any tears blinking them away and said "I'll miss you too Jake."

I gave him a shaky laugh at my nick name and asked "you still remember the nick name you gave me all those years ago when we first met at camp?"

He pulled away and said "I never forgot."

I hugged him again and he pulled back.

"I love you Madi." He said and pecked my lips.

"I love you too Jake." I croaked.

A few tears slipped past my defense's and I pushed them aside.

"We actually need Madi to come with us..." I heard someone say.

I turned to see Tyler who was the leader pretty much.

"Wh-what? Why me?" I asked.

"Well we need a daughter of Hephaestus in the weapons tent to help fix the weapons." Emily said.

"Why not Jace though he's an actual son of Hephaestus." I said.

"Jace has to work in the fields with us." Tyler said.

"Yeah we need help from the pansy." Emily said.

I nodded slowly and said "it seems I have no choice since I'm the only daughter of Hephaestus out of the seventeen."

Emily nodded and said "we're sorry to take you away from camp and into war."

"No, No it's fine." I said and glanced over at Marie who was biting her lip and rubbing her arms like she suddenly turned cold.

"Well we should all get going." Tyler announced turning to everyone.

Marie walked over to me and hugged me saying "see you in the next Iris Message."

I nodded and hugged her back "I'm sorry that none of us from our time are going to be here with you."

"It's fine besides I guess I'm not afraid to talk to any of the girls or Nathan and Jack." She said and let go.

Then there was a shout.

"Nathan I've tried telling you that it's not safe for you there." I overheard Emily say.

"It's not safe for you to be there Emily!" Nathan said angrily.

"Yeah so what it's not going to be any better if you try to go out there for me Nathan." She growled with tears in her eyes.

Her leadership was breaking and Emmet was cracking slowly.

"You are just a girl though Emily, you are too weak to go out there!" He said.

Everyone had finally stopped to watch and Emily noticed.

"Forget it I'm walking by myself." Emily said and I watched the tears slip from her eyes.

She turned around towards the exit of camp and started walking.

I looked around at all of the others and saw Jace's eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

Finally I realized how lucky I was to have Jace as a brother.

He took off running after Emily and Tenison got him to start moving too since Emily was his sister.

I looked back over at Nathan to see him quiet and he face had fell.

Destiny had tried to talk to him but waved her off and walked down the hill to find his own way around.

She covered her mouth with her hand then pulled it away.

"It's fading!" She cried out.

"No their thread can't be fading!" Annabelle said.

"You mean the red thread is fading?" Marie asked.

Destiny nodded and said "I've never seen it fade before only grow stronger. I've never seen one break either."

"Not even Percy and Annabeth's fight broke their string." Adam said.

"But she can't be mad at him and he can't be mad at her! When I went to help her the time we all met she was heartbroken when he wouldn't wake up." Marie said.

"Somehow we'll fix this. Jace is already on the case." Tyler said.

"We will fix it over here too." Destiny said.

"Come on we'll have to catch up with them then." Anthony said.

We had started walking when out of the corner of my eye Jack was pulling Destiny and Annabelle after Nathan.

Who wouldn't have chosen Destiny and Annabelle to go help out first? Destiny was the thread whisperer and Annabelle was one of the talented daughters of Aphrodite.

Ways in front of us Emily and Jace were walking and Tenison was trying to catch up.

**(A.N.) I was thinking of getting Nathan and Emily mad at each other because Nathan wanted to take Emily's spot in war. I didn't know where to put it though. Jace he really needed to learn how to be heroic for Emily since she took those bullets for him. Any ways I'm happy with this chapter just a bit. Reviews and my poll on my page is still running! -Love Hmpop**


	15. IOU Emmet

**(A.N.)Hello Mortals or Fellow Half-Bloods! Haha...no? Too bad! Anyways for this Chapter Jace owe's Emily! So I don't have much to say but when I woke up early this morning (Three in the afternoon) It was raining and when I went to sit up I heard the rattle of thunder and saw the big flash of lightning through my window! It was scary really it feels like Tropical storm Arthur's little twice removed from the family cousin Camelot! Anyone get the joke? Arthur and Camelot? If not you are no fun to me. Anyone else up at that time bearing the storm with me? I fell back asleep anyways. But do you think it was the whole mind splitting headache's the gods have been having getting stronger? Gaea is rising and it's not October seventh for us American's we don't know what's happening till then!**

**9:30 p.m., November 27th, 1861, The Civil war: IOU Emmet: Jace's point of view**

15: IOU Emmet

I caught up to Emily who was stomping her way back to the tents.

"Emily come on wait up!" I finally said after getting over my fear of Emily killing me.

"Don't you dare say my name!" She roared.

I saw the fallen leaves wilt as she passed and shriveled into dust and ashes.

"Come on you just took off though!" I said risking myself.

"Because it was time that I got back to the tents." She growled.

"You and Nathan were almost yelling at eachother!" I said.

She snapped around at me almost making me crash into her.

"You have no business in that department Jace!" She screamed.

I finally saw that she was crying.

Her green eyes were dark and puffy. An eyelash had came loose from her tears and had fallen onto her face.

I subconsciously wiped it off with my thumb and she turned back around growling.

"Emily I kind of do since it has to do with war! We were all sent here to figure it out!" I said following her.

"It doesn't matter and I don't care." She said.

"Yes you do! I know you do!" I argued with her.

"I don't Jace." She said.

"You left after he said you are just a girl and too weak for war." I said.

"I don't need a reminder Jace." She said.

"You really left because he said that." I said finally being able to walk next to her.

She didn't say anything.

"You know that your not just a girl and you are not to weak never to weak for war." I said.

"Shut up Jace I am just a girl I don't know why I even started this whole Emmet act in the first place if Nathan was going to try to hold me back the second time." She said grumpily.

"BECAUSE You care about Nathan's safety!" I said a bit annoyed.

She shook her head and it had started to rain.

I chuckled and said "you know what the bad thing is, is that we don't have hoods or umbrella's to shield ourselves from the rain."

She snorted, smiling and said "yea that's what the bad thing is."

"I haven't really gotten to know you Emily what are you like in your time." I asked trying to break the ice.

She thought for a moment and said "well I know I can be depended on with about everything."

I nodded for her to go on.

"It's safe to say that I'm pretty much a bone head when it comes to shooting anything or swinging a sword. Everything's too fast when I try attacking...probably why I make sure vines wrap around the enemy so I get a clear shot."

I smiled and said "that's a great idea if only I had that ability. All I can do is fix things and create things. Of course I can do this." I said lighting a small fire on my finger tip like a birthday candle.

Emily nodded impressed with my work.

I laughed and asked "you like that huh? Well there's a lot more from where that came from."

She finally laughed, it had been weeks since I heard her laugh.

"Why do you make so many jokes and make people laugh?" she asked.

I shrugged and said "it's nice to see people smiling and laughing at something stupid I say and it's just been that way since I was in second grade."

"I always pulled the same trick on each of my teachers, I super glued their rolling chairs they liked to move around on across the classroom to the floor at their desk. It was hilarious watching a really heavy teacher try to roll across the floor."

"I got to make the class laugh but when another trickster came around I was put out of the picture. I still like to make people laugh though." I said.

She laughed and said "gods I wish I could have been there, if you ever pulled the trick again I sure would have kept laughing no matter how old it was."

I smiled and said "that sounds great...after this whole war thing if you ever get to travel to my time I will pull the trick on one of the campers."

Her smile faded and she said quietly "yeah that sounds nice."

"I guess I've just been called a girl and weak way too many times before in my time that I thought it would be different with Nathan." She admitted.

"It is different because you got sixteen of us who care about you." I said.

"Yeah whatever because here I am admitting all of this to you showing how weak I am." She said.

"It's not weak Emily it's brave and strong of you. If you were being weak you would be holding back." I said.

She nodded taking in what I said.

"He cares for your safety too Emily, it broke him knowing you got hurt." I said quietly.

"It couldn't have." She said in disbelief.

"It did, all guys feel like that. I never told this to anyone but if Mary Beth got hurt the slightest bit I would be bawling my eyes out. It's usually why I sit on my bed alone in my cabin or in bunker nine just crying if she got hurt after a battle." I said.

She looked up at me and asked "really?"

I nodded and said "of course. You won't tell Mary Beth or anyone I said that right?"

She smiled and said "I guess I won't you pansy."

"So what are you going to do about Nathan? Or should I continue?" I asked.

"Do you have anything else you want to say?" She asked.

"Yeah no matter what I know that Nathan care's about your safety." I said.

"Then I know I probably shouldn't have stomped off away from him." she said.

"He'll call sooner or later or maybe you will if you want." I said.

She nodded and I heard Tenison's shout.

"Hold on!" He said.

We stopped and turned around to see him breathless finally getting here.

"It's ok now Tenison really." Emily said smiling at Tenison's appearance.

He looked up and asked "really?"

She punched my arm harmlessly and said "This pansy helped."

"I should get an upgrade on the name Pansy." I said trying to convince her.

She thought for a minute and Tenison said "you are lucky to be called a pansy. They mean thoughts of love like family love."

I grinned and said "aw you are like family to me too Emily! Like an annoying younger sister!"

I gave her a big hug just to annoy her.

Then the rest of the group came up to us just making Emily embarrassed.

"Um what happened?" Tyler asked.

"Thanks a lot Tenison! Will you get off of me you..." She wrinkled her nose almost calling me a pansy.

"Oh come on I know you were about to say pansy!" I said squeezing her a bit tighter.

"I will murder you if you dare say another word!" She growled.

"Call me a pansy!" I said.

"Never." She said.

"Call me a pansy and I will let you go!" I said throwing her onto my shoulder.

"Let go of me!" She said pounding on my back.

"Hits and scratches may wound me but I will never rest till you say pansy!" I said starting to walk again.

"Put me down Jace!" She said.

"Why the heck do you want her to call you a pansy?" Adam asked.

"It's elementary my dear Adam...you should of been there when it happened." I said.

"I told him what it means now he's teasing Emily about calling him a Pansy." Tenison said.

"Ah that's why." Jake said.

"You think of Jace as a loved family member?" Jake asked.

She growled and said "I will stab you I swear!"

"Jake don't do that again it's bad enough Jace is messing with her." Madi said.

"Put me down Jace!" She said pounding on my back again.

"That doesn't hurt." I said.

"Will you put me down before I turn serious!" She said.

"Call me a pansy and we'll see." I said.

I stepped over a tree root and said "try harder than that Emily."

"Fine you stupid Pansy!" She said.

I chuckled and kept walking.

"What the heck I called you a stupid Pansy! What do you want from me?" She asked frustrated.

"Eh, I don't feel like putting you down anymore." I said.

"I hate you." She growled crossing her arms.

"Love you too annoying little sister." I said.

"An Iris message!" Joey said.

I stopped in my tracks seeing the appearing Iris message.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's Mary Beth." I breathed.

"That's it?" Emily asked.

"No Nathan too." Anthony whispered.

She said quietly "why is everyone so quiet?"

I put her down and she turned around to see the image.

Mary Beth was trying to talk to Nathan who was refusing to.

A few of the other girls were there like Destiny, Marie and Kathryn.

Jack sat on Peyton's hip quietly watching the girls trying to talk to him.

"I don't need to talk to anyone right now!" He yelled.

Mary Beth flinched at his scream.

"But..." She tried to say.

"Go away!" He screamed.

She flinched again and Emily put a hand on my shoulder looking up at me.

She's okay, she's okay I kept telling myself.

"Nathan I'm trying to help you!" Kathryn yelled trying to speak to him.

"I don't need any help I can figure everything out by myself! I'm tired of people treating me like I'm three!" He yelled again.

Destiny was the first to leave in tears over his part of the thread.

"He's making Destiny cry." Jack whispered wanting to get down from Peyton's arms.

Marie left with him to find Destiny and Mary Beth, Kathryn and Peyton remained.

Peyton grabbed a bit of rope off of the wall and shadow traveled. I didn't know she could do that.

She stood behind Nathan and snatched his hands behind his back so she could wrap the rope around his wrists.

"Hey what the heck are you doing?" He asked a bit worried.

"Don't move." Kathryn said making sparks flash around the tip of her finger.

He asked "why?" I could hear the scared tone in his voice.

She zapped him and said "if you don't stay still that's why."

I didn't know she could do that.

Emily flinched and blinked tightening her grip on my shoulder.

"Sit down on your bed Nathan." Mary Beth said.

Her voice was intoxicating meaning it was very making me want to sit down like she instructed.

Her eye color flickered and turned like a Kaleidoscope, colorful and hard to name.

Anthony grabbed onto Joey and Jake's shoulder being taken over by her voice.

Peyton held onto a bed post to keep on from sitting down.

I didn't know she could do that as he obeyed and found his bed sitting down.

**(A.N.) Wow! I meant to end it sooner but I couldn't help but put in Jace's "I didn't know she could do that" At the end. Anywho! It's my own version of the festival of lies today and tomorrow! you have to lie all day and you can only speak the truth if you are touching an animal. (I accept stuffed animals) So I'm going to have fun lying today and tomorrow! -Love Hmpop.**


	16. My Intoxicating voice

**(A.N.) Hi! I thought today was tomorrow when I woke up at six. I was up before six p.m. but I had only slept about an hour last night. So I really don't have a lot to say but here's the next chapter.**

**10:00 p.m., November 27th, 1861, The Civil war: My intoxicating voice: Mary Beth's Point of view**

16: My intoxicating voice

I had Nathan right where I wanted him.

Under my power and maybe a bit helpless.

"Tell us Nathan what happened on half-blood hill." I said.

"I didn't want Emily to go back to war. She almost got killed."

"Why did you call her just a girl and too weak?" I asked.

"Because she's not just A girl, she is my girl and I thought with her injuries she would be to weak to go back out there and and she would push herself to her limit." He said trying to fight his own voice.

I nodded and asked "why is she your girl?"

"She's just Emily, the girl that actually can see past the whole blind thing, the one who refuses to just stop helping, the one who pushes herself to her limit, the one who- who just doesn't quit in a good way."

"The girl who would do anything for anyone no matter what?" I asked.

"Yeah no matter who which makes her vulnerable to me and it feels like I have to protect her."

I looked over at the Iris message that was playing to see Emily clutching Jace's shoulder.

She was smiling which meant she was laughing at us really.

"Anything else you want to know Emily?" I asked.

"Is there an Iris message playing?" Nathan asked.

"It's been playing since you were screaming at us." Kathryn said.

"All of them have heard you say everything." Peyton said.

"Yeah everything which doesn't make me happy that you were yelling at people that were trying to help you." Jace said.

I smiled and Emily said "but what the heck I yelled at you."

"Yeah but I got you to slip up didn't I?" He said.

"Shut up." She said.

"Pansy?" He asked.

"I will murder you." She growled giving him a death glare.

He smiled and asked "is there anything else you want to know from Nathan?"

She looked at Nathan who was quiet.

"No I've heard it all." She said. Kathryn walked over and untied the rope around Nathan's wrists.

He rubbed at the rope burns and said "thanks."

"We'll start walking now. Catch up soon." Tyler said dragging part of the group away.

Peyton and Kathryn walked out leaving Jace, Emily, Nathan and I alone.

I noticed Emily's fidgeting and I said "so are you two good again or should I bring Kathryn and Peyton back in?"

"How about it Nathan are we good again?" Emily asked.

"You promise to not take too many bullet's?" He asked.

"I promise I won't take to many bullets for anyone." Emily said.

"Then I guess we're okay." Nathan said.

"Okay well Emily and I have to get to the tents!" Jace said picking Emily up and throwing her onto his shoulder.

"Will you put me down!" She said.

"Nah I don't really feel like it little sis." He said.

"Well we will talk to you all later." I said.

We said goodbye and I left the cabin to see the rest of the girls and Jack crowded over at the Poseidon.

"What's wrong?" I asked my face falling.

"Just this picture and a note." Destiny said.

We all took a look at the picture as Destiny read.

"Dear my little demigods still at camp, You will loose two of the out of the seventeen that are on the battle field soon." Destiny said.

I got a good look at the picture.

A union soldier's clothes lied in a field and a hole was put in the chest surrounded by blood. No one was in the clothes and a gun lied next to the left sleeve.

The hat was upside down right next to the right shoulder.

Good bye soldier, Was in the lower left corner of the photo.

Jack looked at all of us and asked "what's wrong?"

Destiny picked him up with tears in her eyes.

"It can't be Tenison, he has Jack to watch out for." she said.

"In my time the whole camp is against me, what will they think if I go back home without Anthony?" Peyton said putting her head in her hands.

"If I lost Jace I don't know what I would do with myself. I haven't told him what I really feel about him yet." I said covering her mouth and passing the picture over to Kathryn.

"We can't lose Tyler yet, he's the one person who has to find the key and well the only Ares camper that I know of who knows how to be soft even to a daughter of Zeus." Kathryn said sitting down next to Destiny.

"What if we lost Emily? What would Nathan do without her? He would never forgive himself for losing his girlfriend in war." Marie said.

Destiny looked up and said "the threads would be cut. I wish I knew how to prevent this."

"What do we tell the others?" I asked.

We were silent till Peyton spoke up "we can't they...they wouldn't know what to do if we told them two of them were going to die."

I nodded and said "it must be best to not let them know."

We all nodded and agreed we wouldn't tell them or Nathan.

I walked off to the Aphrodite cabin tears already streaking across my cheeks. When Amber saw me she asked "what's wrong Mary-Beth?"

I shook my head and said "just worried about the boys and Emmet."

**(A.N.) I can't believe that I am going to kill two of them. I love the boys really I just have to kill two of them. It was a hard choice too, It just can't be Emily though she has to watch over Nathan and if Nathan lost Emily well let's just say he would be a crab hiding in it's shell. -Love Hmpop**


	17. Walking the rest of the way

(**A.N.) Hello! Well this chapter is going to be where I have to kill off two of the seventeen in war! Jut kidding that's the next chapter.**

**9:00 a.m., November 28th, 1861: The Civil war: Walking the rest of the way: Tenison's point of view**

17: Walking the rest of the way

The rest of the way to the tents we talked.

Emily was thrown back onto Jace's shoulder and she didn't really look like she minded.

She listened to him blabber on and on about the tricks he pulled on his classmates, teachers, innocent people and campers.

"One day Jace I guess I really will have to see what it's like in your time." Emily said.

He laughed and said "great I'll be waiting."

Adam nudged me and whispered "what if they started dating and Mary-Beth and Nathan didn't exist?"

I shook my head and Annabelle whispered "that would never happen it's a family bond not a relationship bond, they are like brother and sister, best friends."

Adam chuckled and said "it was a thought of course it would never happen. It would be to weird anyways."

"So we have another couple miles to walk..." Jake said.

"What do you want Jake to play long car ride games?" Jace asked.

Joey snorted and said "you had that one coming Jake."

"I thought I was going to be the one to have to tell you." Madi said.

Jake shook his head and said "you two are rotten."

"Yes and it's a gift." Madi said.

"Jace are you ever going to put Emily down?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah right before we get to the tents if anyone saw me carrying Emily over my shoulder that would just raise question." He said in a "Uh-Duh!" Tone.

I chuckled and said "but all of us can see you Jace."

"Tenison you don't get it, see we all know that Emily is a girl but do the other people at the tents know? No they don't and it would just look bad if I walked in there carrying Emily like this." He said.

"You look bad carrying me now." Emily said.

"Shut up I'm pretty sure we both know you are just my annoying little sister." Jace said.

"Yeah like how you are an annoying little brother to me walking into the Hephaestus cabin all willy-nilly?" Madi asked.

"Do we want to talk about that here Mad hatter?" Jake asked.

"Do we want to talk about the bullet in that tree?" Joey asked.

"Do we want to talk about what happened in the Hephaestus cabin?" Jace asked.

"No, I shot a perfectly good bullet into that tree and I will kill you if you bring up what happened in the Hephaestus cabin." Madi said.

"What happened?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah what happened because I'm lost." Adam said.

"Should I explain Madi and Jake?" Jace asked.

Madi growled and said "only if you want to lose your head."

"Tempting." Jace said.

"Gods how am I not heavy to you?" Emily asked.

"You weigh much more than an elephant happy?" Jace asked.

"No you don't tell a girl she's heavy!" Emily said whacking him on the back of the head.

"What do you want from me? You're as light as a feather?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be nice!" Emily said.

Annabelle laughed and said "learn quickly Jace, no girl likes to be called heavier than an elephant."

"It was a joke!" Jace said.

"Did it look like I took it as a joke?" Emily asked.

"No but I usually crack jokes why didn't you see it coming?" Jace asked.

"They sound like Frank and Leo." Adam whispered.

I nodded. I remember the time we met Leo and Frank at the campfire.

_"Frank! The guy that turned into a lizard to get out of Chinese handcuffs! How are you!" Leo said grinning at Frank and Hazel._

_Frank glared and frowned._

_"Leo the little guy that could never get a girlfriend!" Frank said._

_"Hey! I met Calypso and got to her island twice! She loves me!" Leo said._

_"Boys play nice." Hazel scolded them._

I smiled it was nice watching the seven reunite. Of course just a few days later Percy and Jason did try to kill each other.

_"Jackson I swear to the gods I will murder you!" Jason had yelled._

_Percy's back was to the lake._

_"I once soaked your sister with this lake and I'm not afraid to drown you Grace!"_

_Piper had to use her charm speak as Leo and Frank held Jason back and Destiny and Annabeth held Percy back._

_I had just stood there next to Adam watching eyes wide open._

_"We will never understand how they do it." Adam said shaking his head._

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Remembering?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Adam always asked me if I was remembering ever since I lost my memory thanks to that Hydra.

"Stupid Hydra." I muttered.

"Who are you calling a stupid Hydra?" Anthony asked.

"The stupid Hydra that knocked me into an old crumbling brick wall that made me loose my memory." I said.

"Yeah but Destiny kissed it all better didn't she Tenison?" Adam asked.

"Shut up, if you mean the red thread method then yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

"Which means she made me tell you everything since the day we met." Adam said.

"Madi and Jake tried that on me. What a bust it was." Joey said.

"Yeah you were so close to becoming dust since you wouldn't remember Marie." Madi said.

"Wait why?" Joey asked bewildered.

"I would have cut off your head for making my best friend suffer." Madi growled.

"Yeah but I remembered didn't I?" Joey asked holding up his hands.

"Yeah at the wrong time because then she kissed that Kendall guy." Jake said.

"But I punched him in the nose after he brutally broke up with her on my porch didn't I?" Joey asked.

"It took you long enough." Madi giggled.

"You know that listening to your memory lost stories are refreshing." Anthony said.

"What's the deal with Peyton thinking you two were dating?" Tyler asked.

Annabelle hit his arm and said "it's not nice to just ask that."

"I'm curious." Tyler said.

"Well I think one night we were out down by the lake and I told her I once stayed up till seven in the morning." Anthony said.

"Continue dear Anthony." Jace said.

"She dared me to stay up with her till seven, if she stayed up longer I owed her a...never mind and when we woke up the next afternoon she fell off the top bunk landing on her face..." He didn't get to continue thanks to Jace's outburst of a laugh.

Emily whacked him and said "shut up you pansy and listen."

He cracked a smile and said "fine."

"When I got her up this red mark was on her forehead like my dad's when he went insane and a couple weeks after she woke up again she thought we were dating." He said.

"Then it rained one day and when I walked into her cabin she just was sane Peyton." He said shrugging.

"If she stayed up longer you had to kiss her didn't you?" Annabelle asked smiling.

He didn't say anything just acted like he didn't hear anything.

"And if you stayed up longer she had to kiss you?" She added.

"I don't remember saying that." Anthony said.

"So she kissed you didn't she?" Annabelle said pushing him.

He mumbled something about never understanding Aphrodite girls.

"This is why I love her." Adam said wrapping an arm around Annabelle's shoulders.

We were nearing the tents and Jake said "Jace you better put Emily down now."

"She fell asleep, what do I do?" Jace asked.

"Let us see her." Madi said motioning him to give her to Annabelle and herself.

They had Emily sling her arms around their shoulders and they carried her to the tents.

When Emily was set in bed Annabelle pecked Adam's cheek and said "good night."

"Good night Ms. Belle." Adam said.

I looked up at the stars and saw a few constellations Chiron taught me months ago.

"I'll see you soon." I whispered as Destiny and Jack appeared in my mind.

**(A.N.) One of the people I haven't given time to talk. Anyways I don't have a lot to say but I think the next chapter I will end two Demigods lives. - Love Hmpop**


	18. Say goodbye to the light

**(A.N.) Okay time to kill Demigods! Do you know who is gonna die? Oh I'm so sorry my two little demigods.**

**9:00 a.m., November 28th, 1861, The Civil war: Say goodbye to light: Anthony's point of view**

18: Say goodbye to the light

It was unexpected.

The next day was horrifying.

I never saw it coming.

Neither did Tenison.

I wish I could have told Peyton I loved her one last time.

I bet Tenison was wishing the same thing.

We went out into the battle field at six in the morning and only four hours later Tenison fell to the ground.

Adam and I got down next to him.

After pulling him up I turned and dropped Tenison pushing Adam to the ground.

I felt three holes in me.

The blood was pouring out.

I was breathing heavily and Adam was shouting for back up.

All I could do was look at the sun.

I wish it was the moon.

Then I would feel as if I was saying good bye to Peyton.

She was all that was on my mind.

I could have told her everything before we had to go back to the tents.

I could have told her everything before we left for war the first time.

I missed her right now.

I thought about Tenison and how he would miss Destiny if he died with me.

Destiny...her read thread seer ability...I wonder if Peyton was connected to the other half of my red thread.

Only if I knew more about the whole red thread thing. If someone was made to die at a young age would that mean they were never connected at all?

Or if when I died that our thread would be cut and she would instantly be re-tied with someone else.

I was being carried to the tents but it wasn't worth it.

I just stared at the sun.

Wishing it was the moon.

I was still at the war.

I saw Adam he was shaking badly waiting by Tenison's bed.

"He's dead." Annabelle croaked.

"They both are." She whispered.

"We have to call the others." Adam whispered.

"Soon, when everyone's here...will you be ok to go back to war?" She asked.

"My best friend is dead Annabelle, I won't be able to do anything for the rest of my life." Adam said.

"And Anthony died too. Who will tell Peyton?" He asked.

"I don't know it won't be easy to tell her." Annabelle said.

Tell her I said I love her! I wanted to scream.

Tenison appeared beside me.

"I feel the same way Anthony." He whispered.

"I can't believe we're dead." I said my voice cracking.

"I know. But we can't be dead. Hades is the ruler of the underworld, shouldn't we be in the waiting room to get on Charon's boat?" He asked.

"So this couldn't be the end of us just yet could it?" I asked.

Tenison sniffled and said "it can't be the fates wouldn't let us die just yet."

"Sure but life isn't fair and do you think it would be fair if we got to live just a while longer till we really deserve to die?" I asked.

"No it wouldn't but I know we shouldn't still be here." Tenison said shaking his head.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait till something happens.

I nodded and we waited for a few more hours till the battle ended.

Our friends gathered in the tent where Annabelle was crying.

"I should have done something." Tyler breathed looking at both of our dead bodies.

"We all could have done something." Jace said.

I never really saw Jace so serious.

I watched as they set up an iris message.

The girls sat on the Poseidon cabins steps.

They were talking.

"I can't believe two of them are going to die." Destiny said sniffling.

Jack was in her lap being rocked.

"Too late." Tenison breathed and I saw the tears roll down his face.

"They're gone!" Annabelle burst sobbing.

Destiny looked up and gasped.

She had saw Tenison's body with three bullet hole's in his chest.

The others looked up terrified.

Jack, it made Tenison's ghost break down worse.

He asked "why is Tenison sleeping?"

"I'm not sleeping Jack." Tenison whispered.

"He's not sleeping Jack..." Marie whispered hugging Destiny.

"Neither is Anthony." Peyton whispered.

"When I get back to my time I'm actually going to be goth girl." She whispered.

"No please don't call yourself goth girl!" I said.

"Goth girl." She muttered.

"No good daughter of Erebus, never told him I loved him like I was supposed to." She said.

"Dark, dumb..." She started.

"No please don't say it." I muttered.

"Dark, Dumb, Goth girl." She cried.

She ran off to the lake, I could feel it.

"No!" I yelled crashing through the Iris message.

I ran after her.

"Peyton! Wait!" I screamed.

She went to jump but she stopped.

She knew better than to do it.

Robin, her little brother stopped her before but I was sure she was thinking of how I took her into my arms after she hugged Robin.

"Why did you try to do it Moon lace?" I asked.

She turned and looked right at me.

"Because I love you, you Jerk." She muttered.

"You can see me?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and said "I saw you in the iris message I thought I was going crazy seeing you stand next to Tenison...as ghosts."

"More like trapped spirits." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Tenison and I think we weren't supposed to die yet like there is somewhere we have to go next after death, there is another piece to it all that we haven't figured out yet." I said.

She nodded and said "I'll tell the others."

"I love you Peyton." I said.

"I love you too Anthony." She said.

"Don't try to jump again please." I said.

"I won't I promise." She said smiling.

"Come on let's get back to the others before the message ends." I said trying to grab her hand.

She smiled weakly when my hand passed through hers.

"I'll have to get used to that." She said smiling at me.

We ran back to the others who were still crying.

The guys and Emily were trying to calm them down, not doing to well.

Jack was blubbering like a baby seal.

"Hey come on stop crying, they're okay! There's another piece to it all." Peyton said.

"You can see us?" Tenison asked.

She nodded her head at Tenison and said "yeah."

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"I can see them." Peyton said.

"How though?" Mary-Beth asked.

"I'm daughter of the shadow's and Tenison and Anthony are just spirit's in the shadow's right now." She said.

She explained to everyone everything Tenison and I have come up with.

"So this means there is another piece to the puzzle for the key of war?" Destiny asked sniffling.

"Yeah a whole other side to it." Peyton said.

"I'll find the key soon." Tyler said.

"Good luck!" Kathryn said.

"We got your back." Marie said still hugging Destiny and Jack.

"Hold your breath, you won't drown." I said.

Peyton smiled and looked up at me.

She whispered "I'll see you around."

I nodded and said "I'll see you around too."

**(A.N.) There is a whole other piece to the key of war! Anyone want to figure it out? Well I just couldn't have Peyton think Anthony was dead! My poor demigods. I'm sorry. Well you have a nice time elsewhere! -Love Hmpop.**


	19. The middle of the night call

**(A.N.) I have nothing to say but enjoy I guess...**

**12:00 a.m., November 29th, 1861, The Civil war: The middle of the night call: Tyler's point of view**

19: The middle of the night call

I was up in the middle of the night while the others slept.

They didn't know I figured it out.

I figured out my piece to the key.

I decided that we should go now.

I started waking up Jace saying "Jace come on help me wake the others!"

He groaned and asked "why?"

"I did it I figured it out!" I said shaking him.

"Figured what out?" He muttered sitting up.

"Come on! I'll tell you when everyone's here." I said starting to wake up Adam.

The poor guy finally fell asleep after getting Annabelle to bed.

"Come on wake up!" I said shaking Adam.

"I just fell asleep!" He groaned.

"You can fall asleep when we all get back home!" I said.

"Home?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes I finally figured it out! Go get the girls we need to get the others up at camp!" I said.

He ran out of the tent towards the girls tent.

"Wake up Joey!" I said shaking him and Jake.

"Home! I think we're going home! With the girls!" I said giving them one last shake.

Adam and the girls, Madi and Annabelle were inside the tent.

"Come on I wanna get home!" Annabelle said digging through the tent looking for a drachma.

When we got three iris messages running for Peyton, Marie and Destiny we told them to get the others.

Soon we were all sitting around one Iris message.

A few of us were crying and I noticed Peyton was talking to Tenison and Anthony's spirits.

"I did it I finally figured it out. But I didn't want to say it while everyone was still asleep, I figured everyone wants to say goodbye..." I said quietly.

Emily and Jace gave each other a glance. Emily was crying, I knew she was done playing Emmet.

They were the first to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you Jace." She cried.

"I'm going to miss you too my little pansy Sister." He said laughing a bit.

"Big pansy brother." She admitted.

"Bye little brother." Madi said trying to keep her cool as she hugged Jace.

"Bye big sister." Jace said losing his cool all over the floor starting to cry.

The girls, Jack and Nathan on the other side were hugging and saying "be good in the past and future."

"I would like to say goodbye to Tenison and Anthony, they were great soldiers." Emily said.

"Anthony said thank you but Tenison wants to know where's his bye big brother I'm going to miss you speech." Peyton said laughing a bit.

"Bye big brother I'm going to miss you." Emily said brushing her tears away.

"He said thanks little sister Jack and I will miss you." Peyton said.

"Bye Jack." Emily said smiling at her big brother.

"Bye Emily." Jack said.

He wanted to know why a lot- or all of were crying.

"We're going home Jack and we think Tenison's going to be there." Destiny said smiling at him.

He gasped and got out of Destiny arms.

"Where are you going?" Destiny asked.

"To say bye to Holly!" He said.

I heard a door open.

A few minutes later Jack returned and he was blushing.

"What happened Jack?" Annabelle asked smiling.

He sat back down in Destiny's lap then he said quietly "she kissed my cheek then pushed me out the door."

Destiny grinned and said "Tenison it runs in the family."

"I kissed your cheek and pushed you out the cabin door." She said sniffling.

"He said I know." Peyton said smiling.

"Do we all want to go home yet?" I asked.

"First I'm sorry for giving the girls a hard time the other day." Nathan said.

"It's ok Nathan." Kathryn said.

She looked up at me and said "let's go home Tyler."

I glanced back and saw Jace and Emily giving each other one last hug.

"I'll see you soon pansy." Emily said.

"You too." He whispered.

"In war, you lose your close friends. You miss them, just like us seventeen, we're all going home today, we'll see each other soon though. I'm losing the closet friends I've ever had because we're all going home today, I'll see everyone of us soon though." I finished.

There was a blinding light and soon I was in bed.

My bed back at camp Half-blood.

I recognized all of my siblings.

I ran out of the cabin for Kathryn's cabin.

She was waking up too, when she saw me she cried out "you did it! We did it!"

"Come on I wanna see Mary-Beth and Jace!" I said pulling her out the door.

We didn't need to bang down on doors, because our friends were running towards us.

Jace was carrying a box.

I noticed we had reappeared in our clothes from the Civil war.

"It's from the others! Madi, Joey, Jake, Marie, Tenison, Destiny, Annabelle, Adam and Jack!" Mary-Beth cried.

We all opened the box.

Inside lied the clothes everyone had on during the war, a few things from their time, and a few photo's.

I pulled the photo's out and saw that they were our friends.

Then I realized Tenison made it back.

"Tenison made it back!" I yelled.

"He did!" Kathryn said.

We woke up the entire camp.

Chiron said "what is the meaning of this?"

"You're awake." Chiron said.

"We were asleep?" I asked.

"Yes child all of you have slept for over a month." Chiron said.

I smiled and said "we spent that month with thirteen different half-bloods."

"Probably the greatest half-bloods of their time." Mary-Beth said sniffling and handing Chiron the two photos.

Chiron smiled sadly and said "they were but this is only nine, where are the four others?"

"The other four are in the future right now, the two minor demigods well they're probably sitting out by the lake because the girl, her boyfriend is alive." Mary-Beth said.

"Then the other two well My little Pansy sister is probably with her blind boyfriend, she went to war for him and he stayed with the girls and little Jack. She cut her hair and we all called her Emmet on the battle field." Jace said shaking his head.

His eyes went wide.

"The glued desk chair! I have a picture of it!" Jace said and ran off to his cabin.

"What was that all about?" Kathryn asked.

"Jace wanted to show Emily his infamous prank." I said shaking my head.

Jace came running back, he had changed out of his uniform.

He placed his uniform in with the others then placed the picture in the pile.

"Time to add to the box." I said.

"I miss them already." Kathryn said quietly.

She placed a picture of the four of us together into the box along with her dress.

She looked normal in her jeans and camp tee shirt.

I laid my uniform and said "what if we went back in time again with the other thirteen?"

"The first thing I would do is tackle Destiny, she knows what it's like to figure out you're a daughter of the big three." She said.

"What about you Jace?" I asked.

"Tackle Emily, I already miss her calling me a pansy."

"Hug Annabelle she's my sister and she isn't like the others, she's unique." Mary-Beth said.

"What about you Tyler?" Jace asked.

"Smother everyone, I miss them." I said picking up the finished box.

"Where should we leave it?" Jace asked.

"Peyton's cabin, she'll find it there." Kathryn said.

"If not Peyton her brother Robin will." Mary-Beth smiled.

That's what we did.

**(A.N.) The box isn't finished yet! Neither is the adventure. Who else wants to see what happens to the others? I do! -Love Hmpop**


	20. Sending the box

**(A.N.) This is about when Marie, Joey, Jake and Madi all got back to their time! Nothing else to say!**

**12:00 a.m., November 30th, 2036, Back home: Sending the box: Jake's point of view**

20: Sending the box

As soon as I got up I looked up at Marie.

"We're home." I breathed.

"We're home!" Marie screamed.

I looked down I was wearing my uniform and Marie was still in her dress.

We got up and hugged each other.

"We're home!" I yelled.

"Get a box quick I had this idea before we left and Destiny is expecting it!" Marie said.

She ran into the bathroom with jeans and a tee shirt.

She came back out and I gave her the box with a lid on top.

She set her dress inside and ran around the room for something else.

"Get that uniform off and I'll go get Madi and Joey." She said.

I went to go take my uniform off and she ran out the door screaming Joey's name.

I came out minutes later putting my uniform inside.

Madi was running inside not noticing all the campers waking up and shouting "they're awake!"

She put her dress inside and said "we're back Jake we're back home!"

"Yes and together again!" I said picking her up and spinning her around.

She pecked my lips and I tinted a bit pink.

She laughed and squeezed me saying "no more Civil war!"

"No more guns that I have to touch!" I said realizing.

"No more waiting on iris message's." She said.

"No more missing Madi." I said putting my face in her shoulder.

She cooed and said "I don't have to miss you either."

My siblings looked at us two like we were crazy but I didn't care.

Madi and I were home and so was Joey and Marie.

"I'm home! Jake's home! Madi's home! Your home!" Joey yelled running into the cabin with his uniform and photo in hand following Marie inside.

I could hear their laughing when they saw us.

I let go of Madi and said "you can stop laughing now."

"What's this?" I asked taking the photo from Joey.

"It's the four of us, Marie said to bring it along...something about a box?" He asked.

"Yeah we're going to leave it for the other's." Marie said putting the photo and Joey's uniform inside.

"Where are we going to leave it?" I asked.

"Destiny's cabin of course no one but her will be in there." Marie said closing the lid.

"What is the meaning of all of this shouting?" Chiron said.

"We just got back from the civil war with thirteen other half bloods." I said.

"That must have been a dream." Chiron said.

"Then explain the dresses and uniforms Chiron." Madi said pulling out a uniform and a dress.

"This pocket knife." Joey said pulling out the pocket knife he had during the war.

"and the hats." I said pulling out my hat that was sitting on top of Joey's.

Chiron had wide eyes.

"Who are the other thirteen?" He asked.

We smiled.

"Destiny Blue daughter of Poseidon, Tenison and Jack Hightower big and little brothers of Demeter, Annabelle daughter of Aphrodite and Adam son of Hermes. For the next half bloods." I said.

"Tyler son of Ares, Kathryn Daughter of Zeus, Mary-Beth daughter of Aphrodite and Jace son of Hephaestus." Madi said grinning.

"Peyton daughter of Erebus and Anthony son of Hemera." Marie said.

"Then Emily from Demeter and Nathan son of Athena." I said.

We glanced at each other and our smile's faded.

"Anthony and Tenison died and we do't know if they lived." Joey said quietly.

"They lived, the other side of the key, we all got returned to our time in one piece." I said nodding.

"We have to go set this in the Poseidon cabin." Marie said putting everything back in.

"Destiny will find it in a few years." Madi said.

We all walked outside and into the Poseidon cabin.

We put it on the desk labeled "The Seventeen."

Inside lied a note.

"To the thirteen others,

Madi, Jake, Joey and I have all put our things in this box.

Carry on the box.

Love Marie and the first of the seventeen."

**(A.N.) Another few chapters after this! -Love Hmpop.**


	21. Passing down the box

**(A.N.) This is for Destiny, Tenison, Annabelle, Adam and Jack.**

**12:00 a.m., November 30th, 2113, Back home: Passing down the box: Destiny's point of view**

(A

21: Passing down the box

I woke up instantly.

Right next to Jack, I was in my bed in my cabin.

In 2113.

Jack opened his eyes.

"Where's Tenison?" Jack asked.

I got up and went over to a box that sat on my desk.

It read The Seventeen on it.

I picked it up and walked outside with Jack next to me.

I was silently crying and Jack was trying not to make a sound as we walked over to the Demeter cabin.

I opened the door and Jack walked inside.

Jack helped me set the box down at the foot of Tenison and Jack's bunk.

I went to climb the ladder up to Tenison's bunk and I gasped.

It was Tenison, he was groaning!

He's alive! I wanted to scream.

"You're alive!" I whispered and crawled up closer to Tenison.

His eyes started to flutter open.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly.

"You're alive!" I repeated hugging him.

"Destiny?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me!" I said.

"Oh gods! I love you!" He said.

I blushed and said "I love you too Tenison."

I let go of him and said "come on! Adam and Annabelle are probably sleeping!"

We climbed off his bunk and ran out the door with the box.

We woke Adam first and he hugged the both of us and then he picked up Jack spinning around screaming "Billy Bob!"

Jack started giggling and well we woke up a few cabins.

"Hit the dirt! They're armed!" Adam said falling onto his back with Jack still on top of him.

We hit the ground just as pillows and...foam bullets...sailed over our heads.

"This is just wrong and a bit nicer than being hit with actual bullets." Tenison whispered.

"Come on to the door." Adam said pulling open a hatch by his bed.

"How long has this been here?" I asked crawling down with Jack and Adam.

"Cover your eyes Jack you can see under Destiny's dress." Adam said chuckling.

"Shush, I'm wearing my jeans under this of course it isn't comfortable but whatever hides myself and gets you to shut up." I said.

"Oh we've had this for about hundreds of years, Travis, Connor and Leo got down here and dug tunnels through the whole camp. But sh...no one else knows except the Hermes cabin how the tunnels work and that they're here." Adam said closing the top.

"How do you move down here?" I asked stepping on something.

"Ow! That's my foot and your shoes's heels hurt!" Tenison said.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said.

"First Destiny you are really close to my face and second is Jack with any of you?" Adam asked.

"I thought you were holding him!" I said.

"My face Ms. Blue you are practically going to kiss me!" Adam said.

"Hey! How about you step away from Destiny!" Tenison said.

"Tenison you just wrapped an arm around me." Adam sighed.

"Never mind..." Tenison said awkwardly.

"Let me find the light." Adam said.

I felt hand on my chest and on my stomach.

"Adam that's not the light switch." I said angrily and stuttering.

"Sorry." He said his voice cracking.

"You better be glad that it's dark in here or you would be in a bloody pulp Adam." Tenison said from across of me.

"Ok Adam that's not the light switch...Again." I growled.

"Sorry." He said again pulling away.

He was next to me.

"Jack?" I asked.

I didn't hear an answer.

"The threads glow, come on if I can see Adam's thread attached to Adam's ankle it will lead to Annabelle's and if I happen to see another thread along the way it could be Jack's." I said.

"I wonder who Jack's connected to." Tenison mused in front of me.

"Tenison you're in front of me just don't move." I said feeling around for his shoulders.

He chuckled and said "if that's you Destiny that's my chest not my hands."

"Shush I'm trying to find your hands and I never mind..." I said.

I felt his hands find mine and he said "well you may be a thread whisperer in the dark and light but I can find your hands at least."

"You didn't find her waist earlier." Adam mumbled.

"Shut up Adam and I might not kill you for accidentally touching Destiny." Tenison said.

"Okay come on you two keep your hands on the wall." I said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"If you happen to feel the light switch then we can turn it on." I said reaching for Adam's shoulder.

Thankfully I found it and I grabbed his wrist.

"That better be you Destiny." Adam said.

"That's not me Adam." I said trying to scare him.

"Tenison?" Adam asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm holding Destiny's hand and my other hand is on the wall." Tenison said.

"Jack? Please someone tell me it's Jack." Adam said.

No answer.

"I'm freaking out!" Adam said and he bumped into the wall turning the lights on.

"Well not exactly my plan but you should thank me for freaking you out." I said giggling and letting go of his wrist.

"Come on let's go find Jack!" Tenison said pulling me down the hall.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"Billy Bob!" Adam yelled.

"Jackie boy!" Tenison said.

"Jackie Boy?" I asked.

"What? You yelled Jack." Tenison said.

I spotted another red line down the hall.

"Jack!" I yelled pulling Tenison along.

"Destiny?" I heard someone else ask.

I saw Adam's line the I saw two others.

We rounded a corner and I saw Leo and Jack.

"Jack how dare you scare me like that!" Tenison said getting down to his eye level.

He let go of Leo's hand and ran over to Jack saying "I thought you were right behind me."

"How did you get this far it was pitch black a few minutes ago." I asked.

"He's special somehow Destiny we'll figure him out when he's older." Adam said.

Leo walked off and said "there is night vision camera's in here you know."

"Valdez are you kidding?" I asked blushing bright red.

"Yes so what Adam said about you close to kissing him and Tenison putting his arm around Adam's waist or what happened between you and Tenison could either be deleted or it could be kept." Leo said devilishly.

"You sound like my brothers and sisters." Adam said following Leo to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Are we going to delete this or what?" Leo asked.

"Well Destiny does have some dirt on you since you asked her to help remember the stuff you did with Calypso so she wouldn't hate you and if you don't delete it she would rat you out." Adam said.

"We'll just go follow the thread I guess." I said turning around.

"That better get deleted!" Tenison called.

"Don't worry t embarrassed me too, we'll burn it." Adam said.

"We're going to have to you just said all that stuff about the Calypso thing." I heard Leo's voice fade.

We walked after the other end of the thread till we got to another hatch.

"Dang it we don't know how to open it." I said.

Jack had started climbing up the ladder and he pressed his small hand above him and onto the hatch.

It opened up to the Aphrodite cabin where Annabelle was still sleeping.

I put a finger to my lips at Jack who quietly crawled onto the floor of the Aphrodite cabin.

When Tenison and I got there we shook Annabelle awake.

"Are we still in the Civil war and I just passed out from crying to hard?" She asked quietly not opening her eyes.

"I got a kiss from Holly and I didn't cry when we left." Jack said into Annabelle's ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled.

"Little Lover how are you!" Annabelle asked quietly.

He sighed and she scooped him up in her arms.

"Where's...Oh my god Tenison you're alive!" She whispered.

"Hey Annabelle let's continue the conversation with Adam." I said.

Jack ran over to the trap door and pressed his hand on it.

It opened again which really made me feel like an idiot.

We went to climb back down but something caught my mind.

"Annabelle you are wearing jeans under there right?" I asked.

"My jeans got shredded somehow when I left them in the Aphrodite cabin back in 1861." She said going down first.

"Annabelle you need to get new jeans." I heard someone say in the tunnel.

"Don't look!" Annabelle said.

I went down next and Tenison handed me Jack.

Before we could wake any other's Tenison closed the hatch and Adam had the box in his hands.

"Should we open this? It says for the seventeen." He asked.

"Open it! It could be from the Marie, Madi, Jake, and Joey." Annabelle said.

He opened the box and a letter lied on top of the hats Joey and Jake wore into the battle's.

Adam read the letter out loud and I smiled.

"Maybe we should get changed...then add to the box." I said.

"Hand on the faded blue circle. Destiny first door on your left just ignore the two that are right in front of you, Hera and Zeus's cabins."

I nodded and walked towards my cabin.

Well that explains how Adam found out about the teddy bear. I thought.

When I got dressed I climbed back down and sighed relief.

I was in jeans and a tee shirt with actual twenty first century shoes on.

My friends were down there the same way.

We had put our collection of items inside, the clothes, a photo of the five of us and I put in a folded get away map for each of the cabins and other places.

"I'll make sure Leo gets this to the rest of the seventeen." Adam said.

I nodded and Annabelle, Adam and Jack walked off.

I looked up at Tenison and said "I'm glad you are alive."

He smiled and said "I'm glad too."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure and scare Percy for me will you?" He asked.

"Oh I'll scare him." I said smiling.

He pecked my lips and said "see you tomorrow, past, present or future."

I nodded and walked back to the Poseidon cabins ladder.

"Tenison," I said before climbing up.

He turned around and asked "yeah?"

"I love you." I said.

He pecked my lips again and said "I love you too."

Then I climbed up the ladder and guess what I did?

I scared Percy bad enough for him to fall off the bed.

**(A.N.) Yay! I did it! Three more chapters I "think." -Love Hmpop**


	22. To the Attic

**(A.N.) I'm at grandma's at seven fifty in the morning starving and I don't want to get up to go get my favorite stick of cheese.**

**12:00 a.m., November 30, 2364, Back home: To the attic: Emily's point of view**

23: To the attic

I woke up and felt hair spilled all over my pillow.

Then I realized it was my hair.

I got up running for the bathroom.

When I flicked the light on I realized I had hazel curls.

My hazel curls! My limbs were connected and unharmed!

I screamed and jumped up and down waking up my whole cabin.

"I'm back! Oh my gods!" I shouted running through the cabin and to the door.

"Emily where are you going?" One of my sisters asked worried about me.

"To see if Nathan's awake! I'm back and still in my uniform!" I said and flung the door open.

I sprinted all the way to the Athena cabin door and when I got it open I quietly sneaked inside.

"I need help." Nathan was telling a few of his cabin mates.

"No need." I said and sat down in the bed next to him.

"Emily? Please tell me it's you." He said as Demeter children combined with the Athena children.

I moved his hands to the back of my head and said "I'm okay now, no injuries and my hair is all back."

He ran his fingers through my hair and said "you swear you're not hurt?"

"I'm not I promise." I said.

He hugged me and said "I'm sorry for calling you just a girl and weak."

"I'm not just a girl and I'm not weak, but we both know that now." I said.

"Emily, a girl and a guy both told us to save this box for you." Some one said.

I pulled away from Nathan as my brother handed me a box.

On the top read "the seventeen."

"Nathan it's from the others." I said quietly.

"Really?" He asked.

I opened the box and grinned.

I picked up a photo and said "Jace did it, he got to show me the picture of his infamous prank."

The photo was of a teacher trying to scoot across the floor on a rolling chair stuck to the ground.

Children were grinning and I saw Jace smiling very proud of his accomplishment.

"You miss Jace already don't you?" Nathan asked.

"He's my pansy brother, of course I miss him." I said smiling.

"Miss any of the girls?" I asked.

I miss them all. But I'm glad we're home." He said.

We had added our clothes to the box and our own photo.

I smiled when I picked the photo of Nathan and I.

We were both fifteen, I had grown flowers all over the two of us.

_"Hey stop moving for a second." I said._

_"Why?" He asked stopping._

_"Because." I said watching the flowers grow around us forming a bird cage kind of thing._

_He sniffed and asked "are you growing flowers again?"_

_"Maybe..." I said._

_"Not trying to sound mean or anything but why?" he asked._

_"Eh, I just feel like it and come on they smell nice don't they?" I asked._

_"Yeah okay." He said._

_I smiled and pecked his lips._

I smiled at the two teens in the picture smiling, they looked so happy together in the flowers.

I set the photo inside the box and took another look at the photo Jace had put in there for me.

"Let's go put this in the attic, the chain is done." I said closing the box.

"I miss them." Nathan mumbled putting his head on my shoulder.

"I miss them too." I said.

I helped him up the stairs into the attic and across the room I saw the stool and window where the Oracle of Delphi once sat.

I looked up around the room and saw all the treasure's hero's before us brought up.

After setting the box down I stood and looked around at the room closer than before.

Something pink caught my eyes.

I walked over and carefully picked up a pink scarf with a note.

Percy and Annabeth.

I smiled.

Destiny's big brother and Nathan, Marie and Jake's big sister's first quest.

The lightning thief.

I walked around the room more and saw a table with a note on it.

Buford, Leo's flying table.

A bit more around the room I saw a two pairs of glasses.

The brown pair were Marie's.

The blue pair were Destiny's.

Tidal wave she called them, her brother made them for her she had said.

_"Yeah my brother Tyson made them for me after realizing I had been walking around with Riptide, Percy's pen." She said._

_"They look amazing! I love the shade of blue." I said._

_We had finally got to hang out the day we all got back to camp to visit._

_We were all scattered around the Poseidon cabin on the steps and porch, besides the child of Ares and Zeus who sat on the grass afraid of getting attacked._

_Nathan smiled and asked "Emily are you letting your guard down?"_

_I gently hit his stomach and said "shush Nathan I'm pretty sure I can say I love the shade of blue."_

_He grinned and pecked my cheek._

_I sighed and Destiny pushed the button on her glasses._

_Her sword appearing in her hand she said, "Sure they look cool but being almost blind is the worst, I thought this one girl looked really cool with glasses on and a few years later I'm cursed with glasses."_

_Marie snorted and said "same thing, except when I was in third grade this girl stole them, ran them through the sand and I had to chase her for them till my crush got a teacher. Sadly after I thanked him I was pushed into the dirt and insulted. I hate his guts now."_

_I saw the sad look in her eyes and she rested her head on Joey's shoulder._

_"Stupid jerk." Joey whispered._

_"Stupid Jerk's." Marie corrected._

I had learned a bit about the three of them that day.

Passing over a fake golden mango I smiled.

Adam's brother's pulled that prank on the Aphrodite cabin.

"It was hilarious they had said. But of course it did offend Annabelle's sisters and mother." Adam said quickly covering up as Annabelle gave him a glare.

"And that's how it should be." She said.

Shielding my eyes from a little glowing plant by the window I read the tag.

**Moon Lace plant, Not all plants need sunlight. - Peyton and Anthony**

Looking up I saw a hippocampus sculpture.

_"Tyson also created the hippocampus in our cabin. They are amazing creature's and I just love staring up at them during the night." Destiny said smiling._

_"When you aren't cuddling with your teddy bear..." Adam said quietly._

_Destiny's smile faded after a few laugh's came from the boy's._

_Tenison was furious._

_He pushed Adam down the stairs and said "shut up Adam you don't know what you are talking about."_

_"Then do you wish to explain it?" Adam asked starting to pick himself up._

_"I'm afraid of being alone during the night, I've always had a room mate or something when I was in foster care or the orphanage and when I escaped the sea was my room mate." Destiny said quietly._

_Annabelle patted her arm and Tenison pulled her closer._

_Adam said his sorry's and Destiny dismissed it._

_"I thought I had seen it all in the labyrinth." He said quietly._

Passing over the battle plans Jake made for capture the flag that were flawless, The key's to Madi's truck that was parked somewhere near camp, the teddy bear Tenison gave to Destiny, Jack was labeled on a Shield with a fern molded into it, Adam and Annabelle had traveled all over bringing back a scroll for camp, Tyler earned badges as an Ares child at the Roman camp, Kathryn her weapon lied next to the badges, Jace's glued chair had been sat in the corner of the room despised, Mary-Beth's statement was plastered on a wall.

I read out loud:

If one does not fall in love with the other what's going to be worth the wait? Move along, discover more, settle down when you are positive they have fallen just as well. - Mary-Beth Convers.

I smiled.

Annabelle and Mary-Beth both were true daughter's of Aphrodite.

Nathan and I had yet to discover what we would put up here of our own.

I turned and Nathan had a hand on the back of his neck.

"What's wrong Nathan?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, I'm sorry for calling you just a girl and weak." He said.

"You know I was just injured, probably not enough for my limit. You knew I would have pushed myself to hard if I felt like I hadn't done to much of anything. I don't blame you for calling me weak, I know now what you meant." I said.

"But I called you just a girl..." He said softly.

I smiled and pecked his lips.

"That's so not true because we both know I'm YOUR girl." I said.

He chuckled and said "you are, I don't know what I would do without you."

I turned away and said "I miss them and Jace...I miss the darn pansy."

"Like Tyler said we'll see each other soon." I heard Nathan say below me.

When I turned back I saw Nathan on just one knee.

He was smiling.

"So how about it Emily? Will you marry me?" He asked joking.

A tear ran down my face harmlessly.

"In maybe about eight years or more. We're still sixteen." I said.

He pouted and said "you are no fun."

I smiled and said "you know what as soon as I put this box up I'll let you tell everyone we're getting married."

He grinned and said "deal."

I picked the box up and found a nice place for it.

All around one empty space were our friends destinies.

I put it there.

"The cycle of the Civil war is complete." I said.

**(A.N.) One more chapter! I am soo behind on work and it's summer! If I count how many unfinished stories I have...Over fifty. If I count how many I need to get done before school's here maybe over ten. -Love Hmpop**


	23. The Glass Watching

**(A.N.) So I am starving again! It's about four here now and I haven't ate anything but a bagel and a fun size (Not Fun BTW) Snickers bar. Have I mentioned that Tyler is in love with Snickers and Kathryn loves Kit-Kat's?**

**Disclaimer: You should obviously know rick owns his character and I won mine while he owns CHB.**

**I don't own the candy either...sadly...**

**If only he actually owned the real camp half-blood every demigod wants to go to.**

**12:00 p.m., November 30th, 2515, Nuclear Explosion site: The Glass watching: No one's point of view**

Chapter 23: The Glass watching

It had been only a year now since the half bloods have gotten home and You have learned how to control the glass ball.

You laughed and almost cried as Nathan proposed to Emily after he joked about it the year before.

He had gotten down on one knee as she was growing flowers again around them.

She hadn't noticed till Nathan called her name.

"I know how young we are Emily but in just years from now I want to make sure I still have you. Please think about this with me Emily. In years from now we could get married but for those years I'll make sure..." He was cut off.

"Nathan okay, yes I will." She said softly.

She was crying but you knew she was happy.

He blushed and said "good because I am not great at speeches."

Sliding the ring on her finger she gave him a shaky laugh.

He shushed her and said "maybe we shouldn't let anyone know."

She nodded and said "okay."

You laughed and brought Chiron over.

"They are only seventeen what are they thinking?" Chiron asked laughing just a bit trying to keep a straight face in front of you.

"He loves her Chiron." You say looking back to the two as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Chiron nodded and said "Yeah they must love each other just like the others love their other half."

Noticing the sadness in his voice you look up at him.

Just a child you were, you wanted Chiron happy.

"Chiron do you wish you had another half?" You asked quietly.

"I am married to my job." Chiron said.

You smile and brightly and say happily "then I could be your other half!"

He laughs and picks you up.

"Yes I suppose you could be my other half till you meet someone that's perfect for you just like Emily and Nathan are perfect for each other." He said.

Then you notice something in the glass ball and you haven't changed anything yet.

The Demigods were asleep and falling in their dreams.

War? Again? You ask yourself.

"Well our demigods in the glass ball are off for another adventure." Chiron said sighing at the glass ball.

You nod and say "they will get through it. Together."

Chiron smiles again and said "I suppose you are right."

The horn signaled for lunch and as Chiron puts you down you squeeze him.

"Bye Chiron! Let me know what happens!" You shout running off to tell your friends about Chiron being your other half for now.

**(A.N.) I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this but earlier in the chapters I decided that they had to see each other again! Here they are seventeen and seven years old! Idea's on where they should go next please! Poll on my page! Contact me if it's not there! Hey what about the whole proposal? Is there a law about the whole marriage and engagement thing when you are seventeen and wait till years later to get married? -Love Hmpop**


End file.
